


Belonging

by Andromeda_Tano



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drama, F/M, Multi, Smut, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Tano/pseuds/Andromeda_Tano
Summary: Nymphadora has been bitten by a werewolf--Remus--and then been rejected by the very same. She goes to the werewolf pack to see if that is indeed where she truly belongs now.





	1. The Pack

"Dora?" Andromeda shot an anxious look toward the stairs as she heard her daughter's footsteps. "It's getting late..."

The young Metamorphagus reached the bottom of the stairs, her face drawn and pale because of her new condition. "I know," she said quietly. "I'm leaving for the night."

Andromeda looked over her daughter in regret, though she couldn't hate her for what she had become. It had been a single moment of carelessness, of less than "constant vigilance" that had caused Remus to bite and infect Nymphadora with lycanthropy. Even though Remus had been horrified and filled with regret, the deed was done.

Nothing but anger consumed Andromeda every time she thought of how the man her daughter loved had turned his back on her. If the man had merely acted out of shock, Andromeda was still infuriated at the very idea that he dared to abhor in Nymphadora what he himself was. She did not deserve such hatred from the man that had made her what she was.

"I know you might not have much control," Andromeda said nervously, taking her daughter's hand, "but be careful, Dora. And come home to me."

"I'll do my best," Dora promised with a weak smile. "I'm going to go out to the pack to find guidance."

"Do you think that's wise?" Andromeda breathed in worry.

Nymphadora sighed. "Sirius hated the idea," she said after a moment. "But I have no one else, and I don't know how to use the extra senses I now have."

Andromeda gingerly hugged her daughter, knowing she was extremely sensitive because of how close the full moon was. "I love you," she whispered. "No matter what."

"I love you too," Dora whispered back, returning the embrace. "I've got to go. Thanks, Mum." She pulled away from her mother, going to the door and walking out into the evening. She drew a couple deep breaths, feeling an ache in her bones that she dreaded the fulfillment of.

Knowing full well from her work as an Auror where the werewolves tended to camp, she raised her wand and disapparated closer to the area. She did want to find a place to put her clothes and her wand before she went on into the woods. She drew a deep breath, trying to rid herself of her nervousness, but she couldn't shake her fear of the transformation to come.

She felt extremely self-conscious as she undressed and folded her clothes, hiding them carefully and finding a way to mark the area so she would know it. She walked into the woods as the sun disappeared too quickly from her view, feeling the call to her new blood, her new magic. She shivered slightly, kneeling down in the shelter of some tall shrubs to await her transformation.

Dora morphed her hair short and brown, hoping to keep it out of the way, though she wasn't sure if her morph would affect the wolf at all. She breathed deeply, her arms close to her sides, as she looked around herself nervously. The young witch gasped, feeling the pull of the moon as she saw it rise that night. "Ah!" she cried in pain, feeling her joints crack and knowing without a doubt that there was nothing more she could do, losing herself to the wolf.

Minutes later, the werewolf awkwardly got to her feet and scrambled clumsily through the underbrush, eventually setting a decent pace once she got used to the way her new form worked. It didn't take long for her to pick up the scent of more of her kind, and she nosed her way along a sort of path that many of them seemed to have taken not too long before.

She was confused when she reached the place that seemed the most heavily scented and didn't find a single wolf. She gave a little forlorn whine, having hoped for far more than a lonely exploration of the woods.

Without warning, there was suddenly a loud snarl and she felt something jump for her, immediately jumping to the side to avoid it. Another werewolf landed where she had just been, its great dark eyes glaring at her—another she-wolf. She watched it for a second, then growled threateningly at it, wanting it to leave her alone. It growled back and began to circle her.

Not wanting to fight, but realising that she couldn't avoid it, Dora whirled on the creature and attacked it without warning, getting a bite in before the other she-wolf clawed her across the shoulder. Dora snarled in pain and anger, dodging a bite and snapping at the other. She wasn't nearly as strong, as well-muscled as the other wolf, but she was a little bit faster, and Dora immediately put that to good use.

Dora became tired very quickly, though she'd managed to slash up the other wolf pretty good before there was a commanding growl from another werewolf. The other she-wolf lowered herself to the ground, showing submission as the third werewolf glared down at them from a nearby boulder. Dora's wolf stared at the male in awe, unable to show submission as she knew she should have in her shock.

The male leapt down from the rock, Dora facing him readily in case he attacked, though she growled at him playfully like a pup. He growled back, unamused at her playfulness, and she was left to appreciate how well-chiseled he seemed to be, his battle scars only making him look more impressive and terrifying.

She allowed him to nose her body, a soft growl escaping her as he touched his nose to her flank. He seemed amused at her response, though she did not move until he suddenly lunged at her throat, Dora's wolf whimpering, half-strangled, as she tried to complain that she hadn't done anything wrong. He growled at her, and she fell silent, giving in to his firm grip on her neck.

It was only when he felt her go limp that he released her, looking down at the young white wolf. She glanced up at him with a soft whine, asking why he would do such a thing if he hadn't threatened her. He didn't respond to this, only bared his teeth at her and motioned her to come with him. She jumped up eagerly, tripping over herself in her haste and falling into him, receiving a sharp nip. She yelped, but ran after him as soon as he ran off into the woods.

As she followed him, she could hear others moving around her, though sometimes she felt that there were many others she could not hear. It was not easy to keep up with the grey wolf, though Dora did her best, eager to watch and learn from him if she could.

Many times as they rushed along, Dora found the places they drank from, the places they washed in, and the places they slept. She learned much of the werewolves' forest home, but did not have the stamina to stay up with the leaders after a little while. The alpha growled at her, though he slowed the pack down slightly to keep her with them even while growling at her not to slow them down.

She did her best, but she was very grateful when the alpha halted and howled, gathering them all together before sending them out to find places to sleep or to mate during the moon. She watched some of the others go off, jumping in surprise when the alpha huffed at her impatiently, commanding her to follow him.

Dora's wolf hesitated, but soon got to her feet, tripping after the alpha through the wood. He led her to a hollow between a tree and some bushes, gruffly commanding her to go get some rest. She delicately padded the few steps to the hollow and curled up, her nose on her front paws as she watched the grey werewolf. She whined, asking him to join her, but he didn't answer, turning his head toward the moon and lying down, his coat gleaming in the moonlight.

Dora's wolf yawned and closed her eyes: it had been a tiring first night, and she had yet to recover and go back home. She would take some rest and see what happened later.

Nymphadora awoke in the hollow, sleepily rubbing her arm as she shivered slightly. She barely stirred before freezing in shock, feeling a body next to hers. She didn't move as a hairy arm wrapped around her naked torso and the man chuckled close to her ear. He pulled her closer, the witch resting against his bare chest. "How long was I asleep?" she asked, her voice sounding strange to herself.

"Long enough, girly," came the man's growling reply. "First transformation, Nymphie?"

"Don't call me Nymphie," she snapped at him, her own growl in her voice. As she twisted to look at him, she breathed, "Greyback," the moment she saw his face.

"The only one," he grinned, leaning in to nuzzle her neck and gripping her more tightly as she tried to get free from him. "The mean old werewolf whose pack you ran with last night. I'm very curious to know how you were turned, Nymphie."

She hissed in fury. "Don't call me Nymphie!"

He smirked. "We aren't going to get very far unless you do tell me what to call you," he said as she struggled once again to get away.

She was shocked at the strength of the man, and soon ceased her struggles once she realised that it only encouraged and aroused him, neither of which she needed while naked at his mercy. "I'm just Tonks," she said quietly. "Nothing else."

"I don't like that name much," the man mused, letting his hand trail down her back. "You need a name for your wolf. Shall I name you?"

"If you must," Dora said haughtily, though she swatted his hand away from her backside.

He just laughed and moved her to lie on her back, leaning over her. "You are the lightest coloured werewolf I've ever seen," he murmured, allowing his weight to settle on her as he looked down into her brown eyes, "though I don't know how your being a Metamorphagus would affect the wolf..."

She reached up and grabbed a lock of her hair, realising it was white. "Oh," she said. "It must have shot white when I transformed. It was brown before."

He lowered his face to her chest, his lips and tongue caressing her skin as he moved up her body. "You have a body to be proud of," he smirked, glancing up and laughing when he saw her flushed cheeks and her darkened eyes. "Do you like this, then?"

She didn't reply, and he grasped her wrists, pinning them above her head as he grinned at her wickedly. "What's my name?" she asked him, cursing herself inwardly for sounding so breathless. She couldn't keep him from effecting her.

His teeth found her neck, the witch gasping as he pierced her skin, writhing slightly at the pain. He held her down firmly, tasting her blood as it welled up from the bite marks. "Isis," he growled. "You are one of us!"

Nymphadora let out a small whimper as he released her neck, his mouth dripping with blood as he looked down at her. "I can smell your arousal," he smirked, slowly grinding between her legs as he held her down. Her mouth open slightly, but no sound came out as she gritted her teeth. "Aw, you try to be so good, girly," he laughed. "What are you thinking right now, I wonder?"

"I shouldn't want you," she breathed, writhing as he increased the pressure against her. "Ah! And I don't want you to leave in case I change my mind."

"Aw," he grinned, leaning in and murmuring against her cheek, "I have no mate currently, so feel free. Although technically you're an untried member of the pack, and it isn't really acceptable at the moment."

"I'm not one of you," Dora said sharply.

"You are," Greyback replied simply. "I've made you part of the pack, since you've been turned. But there is one thing we have to do first." He rolled off of her and sat up, a wand suddenly in his hand. "By the way," he said to her with a frown, "werewolves do not carry wands. I only do because I am the Alpha."

"I left mine behind," Dora nodded. "But what do we have to do?"

The man looked at her, then Summoned a couple articles of clothing. "Here," he said. "Cover yourself. I have to report to the Dark Lord."

"I'm not going with you."

"You are." Greyback turned and glared at her. "Get dressed. I report most new werewolves, and as you were supposed to remain untouched, you have to go and tell them what happened."

Dora looked at him in concern. "I...what?"

"You were listed as off-limits," Greyback growled. "The Death Eaters say that for the ones they covet for their ranks. If you were turned, the one who did it would be killed. You have to go tell them who did it."

"Oh." Dora bit her lip, then grasped the garments he handed to her. "I have to go in  _this_?"

Greyback leered at her. "Every bitch of mine wears that. A hip wrap and a skimpy top. I'm sure you'll look fine in it. Like I said: you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Nymphadora groaned, getting to her feet and putting on the garments, surprised to realise that they actually did fit quite nicely. "I can't believe I have to present myself to the Dark Lord like this," she grumbled. "I don't want Bellatrix to see me."

The man barked a laugh, motioning her to hurry up as he pulled on a pair of trousers and shrugged on a shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. "You'll fit right in with me," he told her. "Walk with me. I'll take you there."

"But I'm Nymphadora Tonks," Dora huffed. "The Death Eaters all want me dead."

"Only if you choose death, apparently," Greyback mumbled. "Though now you can't be recruited as a Death Eater because you're one of us. Now stop talking, girly. We've got to walk to the apparition point, and you will keep your mouth shut unless you are told to speak once we arrive."

"Fine," Dora pouted, and followed the Alpha werewolf through the woods.

He reached out and grasped her arm after a few minutes and disapparated without warning. Dora scowled at him as they appeared at the gates of Malfoy Manor, though she stayed close to him as he knocked, the two hearing the chimes sound through the manor.

The door was answered quickly, and the door was opened, only for Bellatrix Lestrange to wrench open the doors and cackle, "Well, if it isn't ickle Nymphie!"

"I'm not Nymphie!" Dora snarled at her aunt, Greyback immediately grasping her wrist and half stepping in front of her.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed at the Alpha werewolf. "You have captured her?" she demanded of him.

Greyback glared at the female Death Eater. "Someone turned her," he growled, and Bellatrix stared at him in shock. "I will report to the Dark Lord. I have not asked her the details yet."

"No!" Bellatrix turned to her niece, giving her a look of horrified disgust. "Does Andy know what her daughter has become?"

"I don't answer to you," Nymphadora said in a sullen tone.

Bellatrix hissed at the girl's insolence, then walked away. "Come along, cubs," she said haughtily and led the way toward the main hall of the manor.

They were escorted into the presence of the Dark Lord, Nymphadora surprised as Greyback reluctantly knelt before him. She yanked her hand away from Greyback when he tried to pull her down next to him, and Voldemort turned to her. "Well, well," he said in his high, cold voice. "What do we have here? Bellatrix...your niece, I believe. Still tangling with werewolves, Nymphadora?"

The Metamorphagus looked at the Dark Lord and replied, "I was never her niece, sir, especially now."

"She has been turned," came Greyback's rough voice. "I have not questioned her about it, though she first came to us last night during the moon."

To Nymphadora's horror, the Dark Lord Cursed the werewolf, the man growling and snarling in pain. "It's not his fault!" Nymphadora cried out, moving to intercept the spell even though she didn't have her wand. "He has no control over Remus!"

Bellatrix's mouth dropped open. " _Lupin_  turned you?" she demanded.

"Yes," Dora snapped at her aunt, glad to see the spell lifted from her Alpha. "He was stupid, and forgot to reinforce the wards of our home last month. He almost killed me."

"Where is he now?" the Dark Lord questioned as Bellatrix continued to stare at the red-haired witch.

"He left," Nymphadora said emotionlessly. "He tried to take shelter with the Order, but Sirius called him an idiot and kicked him out. I don't know where Remus has gone, and I don't care, quite frankly. He has no business running away from me when I've only become what he is, too." She glanced at Greyback with a sigh. "At least those you don't tear to shreds become part of the pack and are cared for," she said, catching a nod of understanding from him.

"So what are your future plans now, Nymphadora?" the Dark Lord asked her.

"My name now is Isis," she said quietly. "I went to the pack last night to find out what it's like. I have resigned from the Auror Office and left the Order. I cannot go back to either of those places. I've been warded out of everything, as well, except for my mother's place."

"So your plans are to stay with Greyback's pack?" Bellatrix smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"It can't hurt," Dora snapped. "At least I can learn from them. I don't understand what's happening to me and I need guidance. There are so many new things that are taking place and I don't know...I don't understand."

The Dark Lord walked forward and reached out to grasp the girl's chin, looking straight into her eyes. "You understand that the pack is allied with me and my Death Eaters?" he murmured. "That you are essentially joining me?"

"I—I know you are allied," Dora replied, shivering as she felt his touch on her mind and fought to stay steady, keeping him only in the forefront of her mind. "I don't know how these things work, though."

"She will be taught our ways," Greyback said quietly. "She will be a good warrior and she-wolf."

"Do you intend to take her on?" Bellatrix giggled, glancing between the two werewolves. "Even her first lover couldn't handle her."

"Second lover," Dora corrected, and Bellatrix gave her a look of disapproval, making her laugh.

"Perhaps she will become Alpha female if things play out right," Greyback agreed. "Though...she has far to go. It is difficult to rise through the werewolf ranks."

Nymphadora turned to stare at the werewolf standing next to her, though he did not look at her. They were dismissed with a final warning that Nymphadora could be taken from the pack at any time if she was suspected of dealing with the Order, or if she was needed for a Death Eater cause. She could not speak as they left the Manor, Greyback gripping her arm and disapparating.

"Did you mean it?" Dora murmured, looking over at him as they were walking back to the werewolf community. "Would you accept me as Alpha female? What does that mean?"

"You would have to fight for it," he told her, pulling his shirt off and casting it aside. "Hate shirts," he commented, then continued, "There are females that will challenge you, and males that may try to take you, but they should not  _dare_  to try that with my bitch."

She felt a thrill of excitement rush through her and she whispered, "What would it mean?"

Greyback didn't speak for a moment as he directed her toward a small hut that seemed to be watched by two tough-looking males outside. They walked through the simple wards on the building and entered carefully. "You would stand at my side, report with me, protect the others, help teach the new ones our ways—you could carry your wand."

Nymphadora's eyes lit up at the mention of her wand, though she turned to look at Greyback and found him standing right next to her. "Would—would I be your mate?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," he said, a small note of amusement in his answer. "You wouldn't hate it...you want it, Isis."

"I wanted you to take me in that hollow this morning," she breathed as one of his hands gripped her hip, pushing her back against the wall as he pressed his hips against her. His other hand grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged her head back so that he could nibble her neck.

"You smell so good," he groaned with a dark tone in his voice suggesting that he wanted to bite her then and there. "I want you to be mine," he growled, tearing her skirt from her.

Dora's breasts were rising and falling rapidly as he pinned her against the wall, easily slipping out of his trousers to reveal his stiff cock. "Take me to the hollow," she breathed as she felt his hardness press between her legs, the man chuckling darkly as he realised how much she wanted the coming intimacy as well.

He denied her wishes, tearing off her top and throwing it aside. "When it is time to mate, we will continue our affairs there," he said firmly. "I want you now. Here." He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off her feet, carrying her through the curtain that separated the entrance from the back of the hut.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, panting slightly as she felt herself break out in heat all over her body. She soon found her back against the wall, the man holding her easily as he positioned himself and thrust into her, a low growl escaping him. She clung to him, groaning in desire as he took her fast and rough against the wall, both of them answering to their wild, primal urges.

The young witch cried out, throwing her head back in pleasure as he leaned in, kissing and biting whatever bit of her skin he could reach. She was thoroughly enjoying herself when he reached climax, still holding her against the wall as she gasped for breath, disappointed that it was over. She reached up to his shoulders, leaning forward to kiss him.

To her shock, he slapped her full across the face and threw her off of him onto the floor. She snarled at him in her rage, pain, and indignation, beginning to get to her feet to tell him exactly what she thought. He stalked the two strides to her and grabbed her by the wrist, whirling her around and pushing her down over the cot. "You need to be taught respect, don't you, bitch," he snarled back at her. "I am in control." Without hesitation, he was leaning over her, penetrating her once again.

"Ah!" she cried out, feeling his breath against her back as he roughly pounded her into her from behind. "I—oh!" She was soon brought to climax from his movements, the witch crying out in pleasure as she writhed and panted beneath him; however, she began to whimper as he continued to stimulate her over-sensitive body. "Please," she gasped as he moaned in her ear.

"You wanted it," he growled at her.

Nymphadora bit down on her lip and clenched her fists, knowing she couldn't get him off of her. "Oh, oh!" she gasped, feeling the pain lessen as she began to get aroused again. "More!"

Seconds later, he let out a yell as he climaxed, Dora feeling his weight on her back as he rested there for a moment, breathing hard. "Isis," he murmured against her back, feeling her relax beneath him as he stayed there over her.

She wanted to ask for more, but she didn't, simply climbing onto the bed and rolling onto her side at his command when he released her. "What do I call you?" she asked him, watching him clean off his impressive manhood

"What do you want to call me?" he smirked. "Master?"

"Sometimes," she replied as he walked over and told her to sit up. "But I know your name is Fenrir...may I call you that?"

He looked at her darkly for a few moments, then said, "If you become Alpha female, yes."

She sat up, leaning forward and running her tongue along the length of his cock before looking up at him. "How do I do that?"

"You must grow stronger," he told her, smirking down at her as she took just the tip into her mouth and teased him. "You will have fights with the other females—" he let out a groan as she pulled him into her mouth, the heat and wetness making him needy again. "Stop," he commanded her.

She pouted up at him as he gritted his teeth and continued, "Next full moon, I expect you to fully defeat Chemara in a fight. I stopped it last night because I knew you have no experience in these things and it was hardly fair that you walked in on mating season."

Dora's eyes widened. "What?"

"She was to be my mate," he replied. "She will be angry, but you must defeat her for me to choose you. You are the best choice, though you must learn our ways for it to work."

"I will learn it," Nymphadora said firmly, getting to her feet and immediately being pulled against the Alpha. "How do you suggest I get stronger for now?"

"Eat meat," the man chuckled. "I suggest you go have a chat with your mother about how you're coming to live with the pack. Retrieve your things from where you left them—do not bring your wand with you unless you want it snapped. You can bring it with you once you're mine." He paused, then asked, "You can morph to anything, right? Any shape at all?"

"Well, I have full powers," Dora said slowly, "but I've only ever changed my human appearance."

"You've been held back, Isis," he snapped, the girl turning her head from him as spit landed on her face. She rubbed her face against his chest in annoyance as he said, "Learn to morph into a dog or some creature and run like that during the next few weeks. It will help strengthen you in the right places."

"Thank you," Dora said brightly, looking up at him, and he chuckled.

He pressed his lips to hers, and she clung to him tightly, wishing they could just stay there and play together for hours. His hand gripped her bare ass and she groaned against his mouth, full of desire for him again.

After a few moments, he broke off the kiss, saying harshly, "You're going to come back, aren't you? You're not going to play around like the traitor that turned you?"

She looked at him breathlessly, then replied, "I'll be back next moon. I'll do my best to be what I need for you and the pack."

His erection was pressed uncomfortably against her stomach, and he grumbled, "You're going to be entertaining, I can tell."

"I strive not to disappoint," Nymphadora smirked, stepping back and tossing her hair as she walked over to her abandoned clothes. She began to pull them on as Greyback turned away and left her alone in the hut. She was saddened by his departure, but once she was dressed, she left the hut herself, nodding to the two male werewolves guarding it, then walked toward some part of the wood that seemed familiar, hoping she'd chosen the right direction.

Sure enough, after a little while, she found the spot when she'd hidden her wand and her normal clothes. Out of respect for her mother, she changed out of her bitch attire and into her witch attire. Dora then grasped her wand tightly and hurried along until she was clear to disapparate from the wood.

She arrived back at her mother's house, walking through the front door to find her mother standing there with her wand in her hand, looking worried. "Dora, are you all right?" Andromeda breathed, hurrying forward after making sure it was indeed Nymphadora.

"I'm fine," Dora said quickly, walking forward and sinking onto the couch. "I'm hungry..."

"I hope that's a good sign, since you've been doing Merlin-knows-what all night," Andromeda sighed, hurrying to the kitchen. "Stay there: I'll bring you something."

"Raw and wriggling?" Dora giggled to herself in amusement, though she didn't reply when Andromeda asked, "What?" from the kitchen. Her mother didn't need to know everything.

"Nothing, Mum," Dora called back. "I'll talk to you in a minute."

Andromeda did her best to prepare a fast meal for her daughter, returning to the living room fairly quickly. "Here you go," she said, carefully setting the tray down beside Dora. "Now tell me: how did it go? You seem to only have a couple scratches...though your hair is white now, so I assume it hurt a lot...do you need any healing?"

The Metamorphagus sighed and morphed her hair pink. "I'm fine," she said. "Really, my hair should have been pink already, but Greyback seemed to like the white better, so I left it alone."

"Oh dear," Andromeda breathed. "Was he awful to you?"

"No...I'm one of his pack now," Dora said, beginning to eat quickly and glancing up at her mother with mouthful of food. "He's kind to his people, Mum. He treats them like family."

"A disfunctional family?" Andromeda sighed, shaking her head.

"I doubt it," Dora shrugged. "I'm pretty safe with them now that I'm a werewolf...they want me to come stay with them permanently."

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda breathed in horror. "I mean, I'd never see you again!"

"I'd visit," Dora murmured.

"For the first few weeks," Andromeda retorted. "But you'd forget. And how will you even handle telling your work, and your friends this?"

Nymphadora's hair faded to mousey brown, the witch looking up at her mother carefully. "I have no friends anymore, Mother. They do not trust me because I have been turned and Remus ran away from me. I left the Order—I resigned from my position of Auror."

Andromeda stared at her daughter in shock, not having known the last two bits of information. "You left them both?!"

"I can't do them anymore," Dora sniffed, angrily dashing away a tear. "I'm not like them—I have a new people."

"I don't blame you for want to be near those like you," Andromeda finally whispered, reaching to embrace her only child. "But please visit me. I'm afraid of being alone here."

Dora nodded, returning her mother's embrace. "I have to get stronger," she said firmly. "They will be testing me next month when I go back, so I have a few weeks to prepare. I have to be stronger than the other she-wolf that wanted to fight me."

Andromeda winced. "Please be careful," she begged her daughter.

"I will," Dora promised. "I'll be all right, Mum."


	2. Dog Brain

A few days later, both witches were surprised when a great black dog showed up on their doorstep, scratching at the door and whining to get it. "Stupid mutt," Andromeda muttered, the dog barely avoiding a kick as she tried to shoo him away.

"Wait, Mum," Dora giggled, opening the door for the door to run past them into the house.

"Nymphadora!" her mother snapped. "We have a rule: we do not take in strays!"

The dog stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to her with a whine, Nymphadora continuing to giggle before she plopped herself down next to the dog. "He's hardly a normal stray," she said, scratching the dog lovingly.

Andromeda looked at the two, wondering what her daughter was going on about when the dog suddenly transformed into a man and she shrieked in horror. "Sirius!"

"Oh, I'm Sirius again," he mocked her. "Not 'stupid mutt.' That's great, Andy."

"I told you never to come here!" Andromeda said angrily, glaring at the man.

"I'm not here for you, Andy," Sirius growled at her. "I'm done trying to reason with you: you're too much like dear old Mum."

Nymphadora stepped between the two, holding up her hands. "Please don't," she pleaded with them. "I don't know why you two want to fight, but can I just hear what he has to say to me?"

Andromeda turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, saying, "I want him gone as soon as you're finished, Nymphadora."

Dora turned to her cousin and said, "Wow." Sirius scowled after Andromeda before turning and embracing Nymphadora wholeheartedly. "Can't breathe," Dora gasped, and the man let her go, laughing a little.

"So how did the full moon treat you?" Sirius asked her as they sat down on the couch.

"I don't like transforming," Dora shuddered. "It's so different from morphing, and I can't control it. The pull of the moon—it's really strange. I don't remember transforming back...I woke up as a human."

"Did you find the community?" Sirius frowned.

"Yes," the witch nodded. "Greyback made me one of the pack, and I fought with one of the other she-wolves. I'm working on getting stronger so I can defeat her and take my place in the pack."

"As the Alpha female?" Sirius barked a laugh. "That'll make Moony show a little remorse—oh hey, you're Moony too now." He laughed again, Dora rolling her eyes at him.

"My wolf is Isis," Dora answered. "Greyback gave me a name."

Sirius' eyes narrowed as he turned to look at her again. "I don't know anything about werewolf packs," he murmured, "but that's pretty special."

Dora smirked at the man. "I could be the Alpha female," she told him. "I just have to prove myself."

The man gaped at her. "You wouldn't." He reached out his hands and grasped hers entreatingly. "You'd be required to be his mate."

"His bitch," Dora nodded, a small look of pride on her face. "I don't think I'd hate it."

Sirius suddenly sniffed the air, then grabbed Dora by the shoulders and rolled her onto the floor, both of them tussling as she didn't know what he was up to. He soon pinned her to the ground, Nymphadora snapping and snarling at him in anger. "You want to be his bitch," he accused her. "Why?"

"Because he appeals to me," Dora growled in fury, struggling to throw him off of her.

"Appeals to your dark side," Sirius protested in outrage.

"Well, I don't have any other side now, do I?" Dora said sullenly, glaring up at him.

Sirius rolled off her and sat up, shaking his head. "Dora, that's not true."

Dora glared at him, then turned her head away. "It is," she murmured. "Sirius...I was taken before the Dark Lord and Bellatrix the very next morning...supposedly I was on a list of witches and wizards that are off limits for the werewolves to turn. They tortured Greyback before I told them it wasn't his fault. I hardly felt threatened there...I think I belong at Greyback's side."

The black-haired man was giving her a look of horror, and she jumped to her feet, holding back a growl of annoyance. He quickly got to his feet, staying back from her. "Be careful," he told her pleadingly. "I don't have to tell you that he's wild and a little crazy, just like you and me, but I'll always worry about you."

"If I am his," Dora retorted, "you wouldn't have to worry about me."

"I don't want to think about you being in his clutches," Sirius groaned, putting his head in his hands. "He's a known murderer and rapist, Dora—fuck, you know this. You're an Auror."

"Not anymore," Dora said in a hollow voice. "And I'm probably going to become a killer just like him, Sirius."

Sirius looked into her eyes, finally realising her depth of despair. "Dora," he murmured, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around his baby cousin. "Don't go back," he breathed. "Come back to the Order."

Dora's body trembled against his as she clung to him for reassurance. "I can't," she said. "No one will understand...even Remus wouldn't stay. He could have held me to that life, helped me stay as human as possible. But what can I do when he turns his back on his own victim?"

"You persuaded him that you'd take the risk," Sirius answered softly.

"I didn't tell him 'I love you' only to have him turn tail and flee the moment he fucked up!" Nymphadora snapped, her hair shooting white as she glared at him.

"Why is your hair white?" Sirius frowned. "Shouldn't it be red?"

"It's white for the wolf," Dora growled. "I've changed, cousin. I belong with the pack: they'll understand my struggles and help me. I have always been taught to make the best of situations, and that's what I've got to do now. If Remus wants to stop being stupid, he can come find me before the moon. Otherwise, I'm never coming back."

"You mean that," the man said in amazement. "How can you just walk away like that?"

Her laughter made him frown, and she replied, "Rejection is pretty shit, Sirius, especially from those who made you what you are. My options are very limited, and I'm not going to be a danger to Mother and the others, and I won't do spy work from the Order like this, and I can't be an Auror if I lose my mind every full moon. If I've got to run with the pack—if I've got to be a killer's mate—I need to belong somewhere, Sirius."

His arms tightened around her, and she leaned into his chest, beginning to cry softly. "I hate needing people," she cried into his robe as he hugged her firmly.

"You will always have me," he told her, his brow furrowed in concern. "I believe in you, Nymphadora, even when you don't think there's Light left in you."

"I can't feel it," she whimpered. "I'm so lost, Sirius. I need help."

"But I can't stop you?" he said quietly.

"No." She only cried harder as she said this, but he continued to hold her, kissing the top of her head gently. "I'm sorry!"

"Shh," he hushed. "You'll figure this out in time, Dora, and I'm sure you'll do great, whatever happens. You're strong."

Dora shuddered against him at the thought that she was no longer primarily considered a witch, but a creature lower than human. "Don't hate me for what I become," she breathed. "Please."

He only reassured her, telling her that he would stand by her no matter what. She was sorry when he had to leave and begged him to come see her again before the moon because she didn't know if she'd be able to see him afterward. "I'll do my best," he said, then quickly left for his own hiding place. She sank down onto the couch and stared off into space, worrying about what the near future would bring.

 

Dora spent the entire week before the moon with her cousin, both of them playing around in their dog forms. She felt better running around with him that way even though he seemed to want to mate with her and she had to morph back to herself and tell him off a couple times.

"It's just the dog brain," Sirius grinned at her mischievously.

"Of course," Dora rolled her eyes, though she giggled as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to the floor with him.

"You must know that most men have lusted after you at one time or another," he chuckled softly.

"Admitting your scandalous thoughts, Black?" she mused, raising an eyebrow at him. "Tell me of your inner darkness."

Sirius paused for a moment, his grin frozen on his face before he slid his hand down to her hip. "I used to touch myself and think of you, Dora," he said.

She blinked at his bold declaration, shocked he had actually told her that. "I'm finding myself in the most odd situations lately," she sighed, and as he rolled her fully onto her back, she reached for him. "Let's go."

The man immediately warded the room and pulled off his trousers, his erection springing free as Dora smirked at him. "Dog brain," she coughed.

"Shut up," he laughed, reaching beneath her skirt and stroking her legs. He vanished her panties but left her skirt there as he began to gently caress her between her legs.

"Oh," she breathed, leaning into his touch and spreading her legs obediently. "Oh, oh!" His finger dipped inside her, and she begged, "More, more."

He slipped another finger inside her, caressing her while he applied a delicious pressure to her most sensitive spot. "Sirius," she groaned, her back arched, her eyes closed. "Fuck me."

"In a moment," he replied. "I want you soaked before we begin. It isn't going to take me long—just seeing and hearing you is moving things along."

"Fuck me," she cried after a few moments when he still hadn't begun to do anything else other than touch her. "I want you now!"

Sirius gave a low laugh, then removed the rest of her clothes. "Scream for me, Nymphadora," he said, crawling over her and pressing his solid cock against her dripping pussy. "Oh, that's really nice of you to be so happy," he teased her, though in the next instant, he had slammed his cock into her and she shrieked, "Sirius!"

"That's it," he groaned, picking up his speed and setting a fast pace as the witch yelled and shrieked in pleasure beneath him. It was only minutes before he cried out her name amorously and stayed in position as he came in her.

"Oh, oh, Sirius," she groaned, full of need from his movements and ministrations.

"You didn't come," he murmured, sitting up and looking at her splayed on the floor before him. "I can change that." He got up, levitating the witch wandlessly to the couch and sitting her in a half-slouching position. "Dogs like pussy."

Her moans and cries reassured him that she loved the feeling of his mouth on her, his tongue flicking over her clit as he licked and sucked at her tastyness. "I'm going to—oh, Sirius—!" she let out a scream as her orgasm exploded within her, her whole body shaking and writhing with the pleasures the man had given her. "Oh, yes, yes!"

He licked his lips, smirking up at her as she looked at him, her eyes dazed with pleasure. "Say thank you," he teased, then climbed onto her, leaning in to kiss her lips. She returned his kisses with fervor, tugging him closer as they clung to each other. "You taste just as good as I'd imagined," he said to her.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Dora pouted against his lips. "You aren't bad looking and you don't lack sexual skills."

"Well, I'm in hiding, for one," Sirius sighed, stroking her bare back as he shuffled her to lie on top of him. "And I never did like girls much, having other friends more important and all. I wasn't ever interested in a family sort of relationship, and most witches I even remotely knew would have wanted that." He frowned. "Either that or they just wanted to be with me for bragging rights."

"I can go brag that I've been with the mass murderer Sirius Black," Dora giggled, her hair shooting pink as she snuggled against him with a contented sigh.

"And once you become a famous werewolf and terrorist, I can brag that I fucked you on the floor in my house," the man laughed as he held his young cousin. "If we weren't so closely related, I'd make you mine in a heartbeat, Nymphadora. I've been jealous of old Moony, and now I've got to be jealous of Greyback."

Dora hugged him tightly as he kissed the top of her head. "I can't imagine you being my husband," she sighed.

Sirius grinned, closing his eyes. "I can imagine us together...we'd fight a hell of a lot more—you know, like your mother and I do. We'd be all right at first, and then we'd fall apart. You're too independent for me, and I'm too demanding and bullheaded."

"That's true," Dora smirked up at him, stretching out and lying down again with a yawn. "I wouldn't know half the things you expect of me and I'm not exactly going to be the most obedient wife anyway."

"I love that about you, though," Sirius chuckled. "It amuses me."

"Until the disobedience is directed at you," she replied. "I understand why we could never work as a couple."

Sirius sat up. "Come with me to bed," he said to her, and she nodded with mischief gleaming in her eyes.

The two were just leaving the sitting room when someone walked out of the stairwell and Nymphadora screeched in horror, knowing that she and Sirius were completely naked. Sirius stepped in front of her, and from the look on his face, Dora knew exactly who was staring at them in shock.

"Remus," Sirius said, too easily. "Nice to see you."

"You've been with her," Remus said, his voice a growl. "She's mine."

"I am not yours," Nymphadora snarled at him. "We were never married."

"Engaged, same thing," Remus breathed, staring between them. "How could you? Both of you?"

Nymphadora stalked forward, looking her old lover in the eyes. "What does it matter? You left. We were done. I don't answer to you anymore, Remus."

The man was staring at her, his brow furrowed in anger as his eyes glinted with hurt. "You don't even love each other..."

Dora huffed, rolling her eyes at him and hiding the fact that she felt horrible that he'd walked in on them. "It's not unusual to have friends that will do you sexual favours, Remus. Lots of the kids I went to school with did it all the time."

"This is different," Remus snapped. "We are not school kids!"

"Some of us act like it!" Dora snarled at him, her hair shooting white in her rage.

"I came back to talk to you," he said, reaching out for her hand, though she stepped back, baring her teeth at him.

"Don't fucking touch me," she snarled.

Remus stopped and stared at her. "Please listen to me," he pleaded with her. "I do love you, and I want—"

Dora shook her head, her eyes filling with tears as she stammered, "No, no, you don't. I was wrong to try to convince you—it was one-sided, and you finally accepted it as a last resort. But then the very thing that you were afraid of happened, and you ran away from me. And you've been gone for three weeks, almost four. Do you miss me, Remus? I'm glad."

Sirius raised both eyebrows at this, but said nothing as Dora raged at her ex-lover.

"I enjoyed my time with the pack," she continued angrily, dashing away her tears. "I'm going back next week, and if all goes well, I will become the Alpha female. And whose mate will I be then?"

"Dora!" Remus gasped, staring at her in horrified disbelief.

"I hate rejection," Dora cried, stomping her foot at the man. "I gave you your chance! I waited when my mother said you didn't deserve it!"

"I came back," the man said in a broken voice, unable to look at her. "I don't deserve you, Dora. I told you that. You're a beautiful, gifted witch."

"And you rejected what you made of me," she whispered. "The pack won't reject me, Remus Lupin. They stand by their fellows. I've left everything I've known, and I'm going to them the next moon. If you want something from me, you can speak to my Alpha."

The white-haired witch turned and walked away, hurrying toward Sirius' room. Tears were streaming down her face as she walked to the bed and curled up on it, crying bitterly. Several minutes later, Sirius walked into the room and climbed up into the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry," he said, hugging her carefully. "I never would have wanted him to see that."

Dora sniffed back her tears and hissed, "He has no business being angry with me when he didn't care enough to stay."

"I shouldn't have put you in this position," Sirius sighed, pulling the blanket up to cover them. "Sorry, Dora."

"Shh," she muttered, closing her eyes and turning to slip her arms around him as well. "I'm not his."

Sirius kissed her head softly, keeping his arms around her until she'd fallen into a troubled sleep.

 

  
Days later, Sirius and Andromeda said goodbye to Dora as she left her mother's house dressed in her hip scarf and top. Sirius growled at her teasingly, and she growled back, though he laughed in reply. Andromeda completely ignored Sirius, brushing past him and hugging her daughter carefully.

"I love you, Dora," she told the girl. "No matter what. Be careful out there."

"I will," Dora promised, then turned and hugged Sirius. "Stay safe," she ordered him, then turned and hurried off so that she could disapparate to the werewolf community.

The young witch was more looking forward to this transformation, wanting and waiting to see her packmates once again. She was slightly afraid of the test to come, but, as Sirius had realised, she wanted to belong to the pack. If that meant she had to fight her way to the top and become the Alpha female, she would not be dissuaded.

The moon caught her unaware, and she cried out softly, though she stretched out her arms to the moon and howled as she accepted her fate. Within moments, she was fully wolf, and set off at a fast clip through the wood, knowing how to track the scent of her pack slightly better since she'd been playing around with Sirius.

It was not long before she was close to the hollow where she'd been before, though she was loathe to go there without her Alpha. He would be hers, wouldn't he? She gave a soft whine as she turned her nose toward the hollow, and her ears perked up slightly as she heard a sound from inside. She gave a little barking growl, excited to see him again, though the scent she soon picked up was nothing like him.

Before she could so much as turn away, another wolf jumped nimbly out of the hollow with a fierce growl, and Isis reconised the she-wolf from the previous moon. She was unable to get out of the way in time, and Isis yelped and pulled away as the second wolf darted in and slashed at her shoulder.

The younger wolf snarled in rage at the second, retaliating quickly as the two were soon lost in a raging battle of claws and fangs. Chemara noticed the other werewolves gathered around, but Isis didn't know they were there until they began to growl and snap at the two fighting, cheering either of them on.

Isis was extremely relieved when she was able to get a slash of teeth in on the other wolf's chest, snarling and growling as she quickly whipped her body around to avoid the retaliation this time. The two went round and round, Isis becoming more battle crazed until she dove for the other wolf's back leg, catching it in her teeth and holding on until she felt the bone crack from her bite.

The other female's howl of agony seemed to go on and on, Isis soon jumping back from her. Chemara was down, the white wolf watching her whimper in pain as she tried to get back up. The injured wolf snapped at her in fury, and Isis growled at her in rage, flattening her ears as she bared her teeth dripping in blood again.

Isis looked up at the scent of her Alpha, her ears pricked toward him as he approached from the other side of Chemara. Greyback looked at the injured she-wolf, seeming to be asking her something, and the she-wolf lowered her head to the ground, softly whining. The Alpha moved quickly, bounding toward Isis, who gave a happy little bark to greet him.

She didn't know what was going to happen, but he growled at her to stay put, and she obeyed as he circled her for a moment. Isis growled playfully at him, and he didn't reply, but mounted her possessively. She growled deep in her throat, pleased beyond expression that she'd won the fight and was getting the attentions of her Alpha. She could hear his growls of delight, his huffing breaths as he mated with her before his pack—their pack.

His howl of triumph as he finished echoed through the wood, and several of the other werewolves answered him. Isis was panting as he dismounted, nosing her body and snorting in approval and amusement. He ordered her to follow him, but she never wanted to leave his side again: she was his bitch.

He took her around and showed her other places, such as where their young werewolves were playing together, tussling and growling. He growled at a couple of them that seemed to be fighting to the death, and they drifted apart, only to stare at Isis with wide eyes. Greyback growled at them again, nipping Isis in the flank. She growled and nipped back at him, though she missed, making him snort at her in amusement.

He set off through the wood, and before she realised it (having got turned around from so much travel), they were back at the hollow. She was exhausted when he finally allowed her to rest, lying down beside her though he kept watch toward the entrance of their little hollow. She whined softly, resting her muzzle on his shoulder as she closed her eyes, glad for his warmth next to her.

He growled in annoyance, but she didn't move from her comfortable position, and he huffed, begrudgingly allowing her to stay in his personal space since it was her first night. She would learn her place at his side soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. Good old Sirius, so bored in his house.
> 
> And poor Remus. What an idiot. More of Remus to come, but Sirius isn't in the running. He's just a stress-reliever. XD
> 
> Andromeda_Tano


	3. Mine Only

Dora woke to the feeling of something applying pressure between her legs and opened her eyes to realised that she was lying on top of her Alpha, the man smirking at her. He applied a little more pressure against her hips, the witch gasping at the feeling. "Didn't get enough last night?" she breathed, feeling his teeth graze her neck and gasping as he rolled her onto her back.

"I never get enough of my bitch," he leered at her. "It's a full-time job to keep me happy, Isis."

"I love it already," she responded, arching her back and pressing her hips up against his as she groaned with such a strong need that she thought she must be crazy for him effecting her so strongly so quickly. "Why do I want you so much?"

"I touched you in your sleep," the Alpha admitted, licking the fingers of his right hand suggestively. "You react well even asleep."

"I need you terribly, now that you've handled me in my sleep," she whispered, reaching up to pull him closer.

He leaned down to her, pressing his cock between her legs once again, though he growled, "you have the scent of man on you, bitch. Where were you two nights ago?"

Her eyes went wide with fright, and his teeth closed threateningly on her neck, a dangerous growl deep in his throat. "Tell me," he demanded.

"I—" she choked, afraid of what he would do no matter what she said.

"And don't lie to me," he snapped, drawing back to glare down into her face. "I can smell the lies forming in your mind."

"My cousin Sirius is a dog Animagus," Dora gasped, breaking out in a sweat as her mate began to grind against her, growling at her as his eyes glittered with anger. "He was teaching me some things about being a four-legged creature, and he'd been threatening to mount and mate a couple times when he finally admitted that he's wanted to fuck for ages. He needed to get off, and I—I've been so angry about everything that's happened recently...it was just a convenience."

"You are my bitch now," he growled at her, barely holding back his rage at her words.

"He never touched me as the dog," Dora breathed. "I wouldn't let him. Remus came back and found us together—everything went to shit. Sirius and I...we were just sort of there for each other. It was nothing more than comfort sex."

His fingers dug into her hip, and she cried out softly, her chest heaving as she stared up at him. He released her, rolling off of her, though he took himself in hand and regarded her coldly. "Get on your hands and knees, Isis."

She obeyed, trembling slightly as she was sure she was going to receive some sort of hurt from him. He penetrated her fully, Dora giving a deep groan as she threw her head back, spreading her legs more for him. She was soon crying out for him as he made her weak with need, weak with desperation to fulfill the desires of her body.

"Do you need anyone else?" he growled in her ear.

"No," she panted, crying out in delight.

"Do you want anyone else?" he snarled, his grip tightening on her hips as he moved faster.

"N—no!" she cried. "Ah! Fenrir!" She shrieked in pleasure as he continued to hit her perfect spot, sending her over the edge into climax.

He pulled out and flipped her onto her back as she shuddered with pleasure. "Are you going to go back to him?" he demanded, pressing his thumb against her clitoris, the witch writhing at the discomfort.

Dora cried out, reaching to stop him, but he grabbed her wrist and dug his fingernails into her skin. "No, Isis," he growled. "Answer me."

"Ah," she winced. "I don't know."

"You will," he accused her, and her body jumped as his hand hit her fast and hard across the face.

"I didn't ask for your abuse!" she yelled, and he was on her so fast that she could barely whimper before his claw-like fingers raked over her pale flesh. Her next yell of pain was drowned out as he placed a hand at her throat, silencing her. Her chest heaved in shock, her eyes frightened as she stared up at him.

"I do not abuse my mates," he snarled at her. "But you are mine only, Isis, and I will not accept your being with other males. Or females. Do you understand?"

The white-haired witch stared at the blood welling up out of the scratches he had given her. "I—I—" she began, though she stopped when she felt him lean down and lick up the blood from her wounds, effectively setting them to healing. "May I see Sirius once in a while?"

Greyback looked up into her eyes cautiously. "Didn't you say Remus caught you with him?"

"Well, yes," Dora nodded nervously. "He doesn't know the whole story, but he was trying to convince me to come back to him. I don't have any use for Remus."

"Yet you have a use for Black?" the Alpha growled, anger in his voice again.

"He's one of my best friends," Dora said, trying to sit up and giving a soft whine of pain. "But he's also my best male friend now, and...yeah."

"Well now I'm here," the Alpha growled, pulling the witch onto his lap. "You don't have to make do with less."

"Yes," she answered. "Though may I still entertain him once in a while?"

The man snarled angrily at her. "If you can't be content in your role with me, then why would you want to be Alpha female?"

Nymphadora snarled back at him. "Because I can't be anything less! I want to be with you, but Sirius is helping me keep my sanity while everything seems to have crumbled around me. In case you didn't know, I had no choice in becoming a werewolf." She glared at him in fury.

"Neither did I," he replied with a grin. "Most of us don't, you know. It's not in us to ask nicely if someone wants to join. Most werewolves don't try to fit in with wizards like Remus Lupin does." Greyback spat in distaste. "Now there's a disgrace. You're different: you still came to us."

"I wouldn't be here if he hadn't rejected me too," Nymphadora retorted.

"But he came crawling back to you," Greyback smirked. "And you said no. Why did you say no if you hate us so much, Isis?"

"Because he was trying to convince me he was sorry, and that I should go back," Dora shivered, shaking her head vehemently. "I know he felt bad. I know he was sorry—but it's too late for us."

"This coming from a Hufflepuff?" Greyback mused. "You know, I've learned a lot about you in the last month. You're supposed to be super compassionate and loyal and all that. So far I've found that you're none of it."

"You have to earn it," Dora said simply. "Remus disearned it."

Greyback chuckled. "You're not unlike your aunt Bellatrix. I don't hate it."

The witch scowled at him for the slightest moment before shrugging. "I have a very Black side, and a very Tonks side. I think you get the Black side most of the time so far."

"Does your cousin get the Tonks side of you?" Greyback said after a moment. "Is that why you still need him?"

"Maybe," Dora sighed. "I mean, I'm sure I won't need him too much once I'm used to your—our way of life."

"If I allow you to see him, you'll come back?" the Alpha frowned. "I won't have to come get you?"

"Yes," Dora nodded, lifting her arms and wrapping them around his neck. "I chose to be here, Fen. I'm not totally shit."

He barked a laugh, kissing her firmly before releasing her and pushing her off his lap. Getting to his feet, he told her, "I've got things to do, but I'll be back after a while to give you a human tour of the place. Cover yourself, and don't be surprised at how many of our pack leer at you. I'll be able to find you wherever you go, but make sure you look out for yourself."

She yipped for joy, and he shook his head, walking away from the hollow. She had permission to visit her cousin once in a while, but she'd have to behave herself a little better now that she was the Alpha she-wolf.

 

Isis bounded through the wood at her Alpha's side, yipping at one of the young werewolves that was trying to keep up with them. Greyback barely spared them a glance, though he shot the pup a warning look. It had not been uncommon for some of the stronger males to challenge their Alpha in the last few days since Dora had joined the pack, and the young males were much too playful with Dora for Greyback's liking since he already disapproved of Dora's having a human mate outside of the pack.

She had been learning how to work with the she-wolves, and one time visited the place where they cared for the very young werewolves. Dora had barely been able to hide her horror at seeing tiny babies that were already inflicted with lycanthropy when Fenrir had taken her there. She knew she had managed to keep her true throughts from him when he wrapped his arm around her and murmured gruffly, "Perhaps we will have young ones eventually, Isis?"

Dora had blinked at the thought, and he'd chuckled, leading her away from the others. "You're not just here for my amusement," he told her.

"I know that's not what Remus had in mind," Dora retorted, and he just laughed again.

"But pups, one day," he said, and she just nodded dismissively.

Now, running through the woods with him and some of the older pups, Isis realised that she would love to have her own pups running at her and her mate's side. She yipped again and dashed off after Fenrir to tell him about her decision, tripping over herself in her enthusiasm. When she caught up with him, she jumped on him playfully, but he whirled and threw her to the ground, one of his front paws on her chest.

"Isis," he growled, letting her go as he realised it was only his mate.

She jumped lightly to her feet, whining at him softly as she indicated exactly what she was thinking. The male wolf snorted at her in amusement, nipping at her slightly as the young ones around them howled their encouragement. Isis didn't even turn to the pups as she growled happily, but her Alpha quickly made it plain to her that they would mate later. The she-wolf was slightly disappointed, but agreed and continued to keep pace with him and the other wolves during the moon.

When Nymphadora woke in the morning, held in the arms of her mate, she sighed softly, and he merely nuzzled her neck for a few moments as his hand stroked her long, lithe body. "I would like cubs," she said tentatively to him, unsure of how much later he had meant the previous night.

The man lifted her up to sit astride him, lying against his chest. "And I agree," he told her with a slight growl, his brow suddenly furrowed in anger. "However...news has come to me from the Death Eaters that you will be called to the Dark Lord soon, and if I can't be there to protect you, I don't want you and our pups in danger."

"I'm a strong wolf and witch," Dora said earnestly, looking into his yellow eyes. "I always carry my wand now, and I will not easily forget my Auror training."

"There is no way of knowing how soon they will call you," he shook his head, pulling her closer protectively. "I won't risk it until I know that we can handle it. Their tasks are easy enough for us, as they seem to hold the Death Eaters responsible for the success or failures."

His eyes glimmered with anger for a few moments, his anger only pacified as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his with a few murmured words of reassurance. He continued after a moment. "But you...Isis, you are beautiful, gifted, powerful—" his teeth caught her skin and she gasped as he gave a soft growl of desire, repeating the motion. "They will stop at nothing to harness your power and use it for their own means," he warned her.

She gave a low growl. "We will find out what they want from me and use it to our advantage," she said firmly. "If they want to use my powers, they'll have to do it in a time when I am most likely to succeed at any task I am given—not big and pregnant with our little ones."

Greyback held her close, kissing her head. "I will protect you no matter what," he told her. "It is part of my task as your mate, Isis. You will be safe at my side."

"I'm not afraid," she murmured to him, drawing her tongue along his rough jaw. "I'm more than powerful enough to protect an unborn child while on a mission."

"You're such an unusual woman," he smirked up at her, and she knelt up over him, smirking at him before she lowered herself onto his cock. He watched her perform for him, moving in sync with her as she rode him. "Isis!" he groaned, his fingers digging into her hips.

He soon turned her onto her back and began to thrust, the witch crying out beneath him as he growled and nipped at her heatedly. "You're perfect," he growled in her ear. "Beautifully perfect, bitch."

She clung to him tightly as he came loudly and firmly, the man panting for breath as he looked straight into her eyes. "I could smell your heat," he admitted to her as he lay beside her and drew her into his arms, "and I desired you, but I don't want you endangered by our actions."

"It might not happen right away," Dora reminded him.

"I don't know," the Alpha mused. "As good as you smelled...I doubt that." He began to laugh as he sniffed her body curiously. "You smell like me now."

She grinned at him, though curled up beside him and sighed, "Stay with me for a little while before you have to go?"

He frowned. "For a few minutes, and then I must be off," he scowled. "I always have to report, you know."

"Oh." Dora nodded, then lay back down. "You don't have to stay."

"Isis," he sighed, though he kissed her quite firmly before he got to his feet and left her all alone.

It worried Nymphadora when barely a few minutes later, Fenrir was back, stalking into the camp with a look of fury on his face. "Isis!" he growled, and she scrambled out of the hollow to meet him, her wrap and top in place. "You are to go with me to see the Dark Lord."

She walked forward, sashaying her hips carelessly as she tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. "Shall we go, then?"

He turned and led her from the camp, his look of anger still on his face until Dora murmured, "Fen, be careful...it's going to be fine."

Fenrir Greyback growled wordlessly, and Dora whined softly in reply. She startled in shock and snarled when she saw the Death Eaters Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle waiting for them, looks of distaste on their faces. Dolohov's expression changed when he saw her, and he said, "Why, Nymphie, being turned hasn't disagreed with you at all, has it? It seems to have strengthened and built you up in all the right places...don't you agree, Greyback?"

"As he well knows," Dora smirked, leaning seductively and possessively against her Alpha. "Shall we go before the temptation is too strong, dear? I'm hungry since last night and would love a bite of meat."

Dolohov's smirk didn't go away, and Rowle chuckled, "I don't know if I'd mind that too much now. Just look at how—"

Rowle yelled in shock as Nymphadora sent a Stinging Hex through him when the man placed his hand on her hip. She could sense her mate's fury and stood between Greyback and the two Death Eaters, laughing. "No, no," she warned him. "Nymphie doesn't play bite."

"You little bitch!" Rowle sputtered in shock. "Werewolves don't do magic!"

She smirked at him, morphing her hair to black as she took her Alpha's hand and disapparated. His growl of warning at her as soon as they appeared only made her whine an apology before they stalked forward to the gates of the Manor, the two Death Eaters right behind them, staring at the female werewolf.

They were soon admitted to an audience with the Dark Lord, Nymphadora standing beside Greyback with clear eyes, watching the powerful man regard them for a moment. "So glad you could make it, Nymphadora," he said in his high, cold voice. "In spite of your desire to be called Isis, I will refer to the human form as Nymphadora."

"I am never fully human anymore, sir," Dora answered truthfully. "You asked for me to come here to you today?"

"In spite of your accidental infection," he said softly, "your Metamorphagus powers seem to not be effected. I have need of that from you, Nymphadora."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked him, shivering as she thought that only weeks before, she would have shouted at him that she would never serve him, that she would die first. Strange how one bite could change her entire outlook on life.

"Don't be afraid," he chuckled, mistaking her shudder as fear of him. "You must only do as you are asked, just as your Aunt Bellatrix does. Then you will have no need to be frightened."

"I am not afraid," Dora answered blankly. "I fear I have changed more than even I have realised. But what is the task?"

The Dark Lord reached out to her, touching a long, slender finger to her cheek as he stared into her eyes and she met his gaze, unblinking. "My Death Eaters will find you when it is time, and then you will know," he said quietly. "But I am told that you do not use your Metamorphagus abilities to the full extent. Use them, Nymphadora. It is an impressive power that should not be hidden."

He leaned closer to her and murmured, "If you do well, I may eventually bestow the Mark upon you, in spite of your...condition."

She hesitated in her response, then merely nodded, feeling a slight change in Fenrir and knowing that he had heard what the Dark Lord had said. "I'll be ready," she said. "I will exercise my powers."

"Very good," he said.

Nymphadora did not listen to the rest of Voldemort's conversation with Greyback. She was too busy wondering what in the world she would do if she got pregnant and had to morph and go battle the Order or something ridiculous. It was only when Fenrir took her by the arm and led her toward the gates that she realised it was time to leave.

He did not speak as he disapparated with, then led her through the woods to the small shack near the middle of their village. Leading her inside, he turned and shoved her against the wall, going straight for her neck. Dora gave a soft moan of pleasure as he attacked her, obviously upset about what he'd just heard. "Mine," he growled, the vulnerable skin of her neck between his teeth.

"Yes," Dora breathed as he tore her garments off of her and proceeded to dominate her once again. She sat on his lap afterward as he sat on the cot and stroked her black hair.

"You are beautiful in so many ways," he murmured, slipping his arm around her waist and pressing his lips to her cheek. "In fact, I'm lucky to have you."

"Do you think it was meant to be?" Dora smirked, turning her head to see his expression.

"No," he scoffed. "I wouldn't be lucky if you weren't meant to be here. The Loner is very skittish: I'm sure he never meant for you to come to me."

Dora nodded in agreement, and he laughed gruffly at his own amusement. "Well, come on," he said. "Put on your wrap and let's go. The pack will be expecting to see us among them right now."

She obeyed with a flourish and a smirk, dancing up to him and pressing a kiss to his rough cheek just before he led her out of the hut to the rest of the pack.


	4. Beginning to Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dora visits her mother and is called to Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get this posted last week. My laptop crashed last Saturday (3-2-19) and I couldn't get another one until this weekend. Thanks for your patience!
> 
> Andromeda_Tano

Dora woke up in the hollow the next morning, lying next to her Alpha. She looked over at him, wondering at his peaceful sleep after the order the Dark Lord had given her. The young woman moved closer to him, but before she could curl up against him, he opened his eyes and gazed at her piercingly.

"Morning," she said softly, a small smirk on her lips. "You looked so sweet for all of two minutes. How do you sleep so easily after hearing such orders and knowing that I may be required to join the Death Eaters?"

He growled at her, and she tilted her head to look at him before going to him and leaning into his side. "I can do it," Dora said quietly. "Anything they ask of me."

The man merely stared out into the trees. "You are mine, Isis. You belong to no one but me."

"I know," Dora said softly. "Though I will do whatever I must to preserve us."

His arm wrapped around her possessively and he buried his face in her hair. "Isis," he murmured. "Young, strong, beautiful she-wolf. Is it any wonder so many men want control of you?"

Dora turned to smirk at him. "I simply cannot be controlled," she said.

Fenrir chuckled, twisting around and pinning her to the ground. "The way it should be," he said in a low voice. "Wild and free..."

She wriggled slightly, hooking one leg over his. "Have you decided?" she breathed, staring up into his face.

He responded by leaning in and Dora met him with a passionate kiss. She writhed slightly as she felt his incisors pierce her bottom lip, feeling his tongue sweep the inside of her mouth to taste her blood.

"I enjoy that you cling to those who cause you pain," he murmured close to her ear, licking his lips.

"Sometimes," she whispered, her mind troubled at his compliment.

"But what is it?" he asked, dropping the sensual tone and looking into her face again. "Your hair is brown now...I haven't seen it brown in many moons."

"I was thinking of my mother and how she worries," Dora answered, looking away, then back at her Alpha. "I want to see her again soon, if you don't mind."

Fenrir's face darkened. "Andromeda Black Tonks," he said, a cold note in his voice as he looked at the woman's daughter. "Must you cling to your human roots even now?"

Dora bit her lip, then winced, making the werewolf chuckle at her. "She wants to know that I'm all right," she told him. "She may not support my decision to join the pack, but she accepted it in spite of her fears for me."

The man shook his head and Dora added, "I need a bit of womanly counsel, and I can't think straight out here. It doesn't have to be for very long."

He glared at her. "You have two days," he said. "If you are not back by nightfall the second day, I will come find you. You are mine, Isis."

"I wonder if Voldy's as possessive with Bella as you are with me," Nymphadora laughed. "I'll be back—I'm assuming you know where Mum lives, though?"

He only grinned at her.

 

 

Andromeda saw her daughter from the kitchen window and stepped to the door, calling out, "Nymphadora!"

The Metamorphagus werewolf smiled. "Mother."

Andromeda ran to the girl and threw her arms around her, breathing, "I'm so glad to see you. Are things still going well?"

"Well, let's go inside, Mum," Dora answered firmly.

"Of course." Andromeda led the way into the house and into the living room, inviting her daughter to a seat on the couch.

"I'm the Alpha female," Dora said proudly, though she looked at her mother carefully. "I have so many things to talk to you about, but you won't approve of any of them."

Andromeda gave her daughter a disapproving look, but smiled and said, "I'll do what I can for you, Dora. You know that. So what's troubling you?"

Dora bit her lip carefully. "Well," she began, "you know that the pack is allied with the Dark Lord?" Andromeda nodded and Dora continued, "Well, he wants me to do work for him and the Death Eaters because of my powers."

"Oh, Dora," Andromeda sighed. "And you are going to do this?"

"I think I have to," Dora answered. "Unless I want to die, of course. There's nothing else to be done—I may have to take the Mark."

Andromeda did not look pleased, but she asked, "What else did you want to discuss with me?"

Nymphadora looked down and shivered slightly as her mother reached over and took hold of one of her hands. "He wants cubs, Mum," she said quietly.

The older witch stared at her daughter, unable to hide her horror. "Do you?"

"Well, I'm his mate...." Dora sighed deeply, then looked up at her mother pleadingly. "I...don't know. I'm scared."

"What are you afraid of?" Andromeda asked, after composing herself once more.

"I don't know what he'll do to the children," she breathed. "I'm sure if they're born normal humans that he'll want to turn them, and I don't know _what_ he'll do if they're born the non-violent wolf pups."

"Perhaps you should talk to him about that," Andromeda suggested. "He is the Alpha, after all."

"I—how can I let him harm an innocent child?" Nymphadora whispered. "Mother, I can't keep a baby out in the woods with us, especially during the full moon. I don't understand how all of this can work."

Andromeda nodded sympathetically. "Perhaps it won't," she said. "He may try to trick you, or force you to have it done. I'm not familiar with werewolf customs, being raised in the House of Black. You may not be able to stay there with him if you have his children and the two of you disagree on what is to take place in their lives."

The young werewolf bit her lip again. "I don't want to leave the pack," she sighed. "But I don't want to bring harm to others. I'm not like them."

"Then why are you Alpha female?" Andromeda asked her sharply. "If you didn't want to terrorise witches and wizards like the rest of Greyback's pack does, then why did you fight the other she-wolves for the title? You certainly had to have harmed someone then."

Dora hung her head ashamedly. "You're right," she said quietly. "I did it because I want to be the best I am at what I am. And...I'm attracted to Fenrir, Mum; I can't help myself." She stopped herself from telling her mother that she craved his attentions and couldn't imagine letting anyone else have him.

She shook her head at herself, then jumped to her feet, feeling the wards on the house rattle. Andromeda jumped to her feet, her wand in her hand. "Who is that?" she said in shock.

"Death Eaters," Dora scowled. "They're probably here for me. I'm supposed to be on call for them in case they need my powers." She strode forward and peeked out the window. "It's Dolohov and Avery," she sighed. "Don't worry about me, Mum. I'll be fine." She gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek, then turned and walked out the door to meet the two.

"Nymphie!" Avery called to her in amusement. "So glad to see you in witch's robes again!"

"Enough with your jokes," Dolohov said grumpily. "It's bad enough we had to retrieve her, let alone find her at a blood-traitor's house."

"Well, wouldn't the Dark Lord love to know the company Nymphie keeps—"

"That's her mother's house, you imbecile," Dolohov snapped at his colleague, making Dora smirk at them both.

"I'm an ex-Order member and ex-Auror," Dora reminded them. "You shouldn't be surprised at the company I keep...although most of my old friends think I've gone bad."

Dolohov looked at her shrewdly. "You're far too innocent a girl to be so changed yet," he said. "You're not even fully decided that you want to be part of the pack, but there you are."

Nymphadora lifted her chin and glared at him. "I will do what I choose," she said sharply. "What is your business with me, Dolohov?"

"We've got orders to take you back to Malfoy Manor with us," the man glared at her. "They've got some sort of test or mission for you, I think. We're just retrieving you for them."

"Auntie Bellatrix is waiting," Avery smirked.

"Is she now?" Dora mused, walking forward to take Dolohov's arm, offered in annoyance. "Well, come along, then; let's not keep her waiting."

Dolohov disapparated with her, and upon arrival, he gave her a knowing look before turning and leading her up to the gates, reporting his and her presence there. They were quickly admitted, and Dora took a deep breath, walking forward to be greeted with, "Nymphie! Have you missed us?"

Nymphadora glanced at Bellatrix thoughtfully. "Every day," she answered.

Bellatrix did not acknowledge this as she strode forward and looked into her niece's eyes. "Ready for a challenge?" she asked. "Well, it doesn't matter. You've got one anyway. You're lucky it's not my challenge, girl. Come along."

Dora quickly followed Bellatrix down the hall to another room where they found Rodolphus and Rabastan waiting for them. "What are we doing?" Dora asked curiously, looking between the two men.

"Nymphie," Rabastan chuckled, looking her over from head to toe. "We're going to put your powers to good use."

"As if you'd have but one use for them," Dora scoffed. "How do you survive as a Death Eater with such small thinking? Oh yes, big brother takes care of you. How sweet."

Rabastan just grinned at her, his left hand in his pocket as he toyed with his wand, looking excited. Rodolphus glanced from Bellatrix to Nymphadora, then said, "Straight through them, Bella?"

Bellatrix smirked. "You can vary them if you like," she answered. "It's up to Dora to keep up, after all." She turned and left without another word.

"Is it just me," Dora mused, "or is she being way too nice at the moment?"

"Don't worry, she still wants you dead," Rodolphus reassured her. "She just isn't allowed to touch you, so she's being nice. She'll find some way to hurt you or ruin your life eventually."

"Why thank you," Dora said. "So, for the third time, what are we doing here?" She could feel a strange ache in her bones, reminding her that the moon had barely left them, and she dreaded having to duel the brothers or whatever she was supposed to be doing with them.

"We're supposed to test your morphing skills," Rabastan said, rolling his eyes at her. "Tell you to take a certain form, or look a certain way, and you do it."

Nymphadora tilted her head slightly to regard him, then morphed without a thought into Rabastan's own appearance, though with very wolf-like features. She was about to say something when Rodolphus interrupted, "I'll thank you not to impersonate my brother that way. He is not a werewolf."

"Oh, but I've heard some interesting things about him," Dora mused. "Many of the pack don't like him because he _has_ been one of them. Unusual for one to become a werewolf and not stay one, you know."

"If you'd had access to that knowledge, wouldn't you have done the same thing?" Rabastan snapped at her before turning away in his anger.

"Nothing would have changed for me," Dora admitted.

"That's what it was like for me," Rabastan agreed. "It's as if I'd never been infected."

"Let's get to it," Rodolphus said impatiently. "Nymphadora, your sixteen-year-old self, if you please."

Dora morphed again, her hair long and blonde as she grew slightly taller and fuller. She grinned at the two men, fluttering her eyelashes at them. "Am I better, or worse, than Nymphadora now?" she asked them.

"Well," Rabastan began with interest, but Rodolphus cut him off.

"Do Dumbledore."

"Well," Dora smirked, "I have more self-respect—"

" _Morph_ to Albus Dumbledore," Rodolphus hissed, his grip tightening on his wand. "We have been told not to hold back if you will not comply, though I have heard that injuring you will also make it more difficult for you to morph."

Dora nodded. "Morphs are more difficult to hold if I'm in pain," she said. "Old Dumbles it is. Goodbye, Dora." She closed her eyes and morphed, hearing both brothers make sounds of disgust at her.

When she opened her eyes and looked at them, she immediately conjured Dumbledore's well-known half-moon spectacles and placed them on her face. "I highly doubt either of you have any lemon drops lying about, do you?" she questioned them in Dumbledore's voice. "Or sherbet lemons? Or chocolate cauldrons?"

"Why, no," Rabastan chuckled.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Lestrange," Dora said. "One would think you'd have decent taste in sweets."

"Why would we?" Rodolphus said in annoyance, giving her another order.

"Well, it's the whole Dementor/chocolate thing," Dora shrugged in Dumbledore's appearance before beginning to morph yet again.

She went through several more morphs with them before they got to non-human forms, and she bit her lip. "I don't really have practise with this, except under observation by an Animagus," Dora warned them. "I may get stuck or something."

"Well, you're a werewolf," Rodolphus shrugged. "You do four-legged creature things once every month. How difficult could it be for you?"

"My wolf brain and my human brain are still mostly separate," Dora sighed. "I don't recall wolf things when in my human form unless they're extremely powerful memories. I barely remember becoming the female Alpha."

"That's so strange to believe," Rabastan said, shaking his head. "It's like Bella's the Alpha female here, and you're the one there. It's a bit crazy."

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow at this. "Do you want to be cursed, Rabastan? It isn't wise to say things like that."

Rabastan shrugged. "Oh well. Get to morphing, Nymphie. We'll sort you out if we have to. Rod's not half bad at magic, you know."

Rodolphus just glared at them both.

 

 

Dora returned to her mother's house for just a few moments to let Andromeda know she was all right, then disapparated to the village to find her pack. "Fen," she breathed when he strode toward her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm fine."

"What did they do to you?" he growled. "Your magic is different."

"They had me practise morphing into different people and things," Dora murmured into his ear. "It was an exercise in magic, nothing more."

"And they want you to do what?" he questioned her, his lips pressed to her neck just below her ear.

"I'm supposed to practise morphing into inanimate objects in order to become their stealth killer," Dora answered. "Or kidnapper, of course." She lifted her hands, placing them on his sides as she lifted her head to look up at him. "I did well," she said, barely moving her lips.

"How can you be an inanimate object?" he said with a frown. "What happens to your magic?"

Nymphadora pressed her right hand to her chest. "It's still there," she said. "It makes my brain quieter, that's for sure. I don't know how to explain it."

Fenrir Greyback huffed at this, then said, "Meet me at the hollow tonight. I _unfortunately_ have some matters to attend to for right now, but I will be there later."

Dora nodded. "Of course," she answered as he pulled her to him and bit her neck firmly, though carefully enough that he didn't draw blood. "I'll be waiting," she breathed, then quickly moved away from him when he released her. He drove her crazy, and she loved it.

 

 

The moment he appeared in the hollow, she turned to him with a smirk and beckoned him toward her, taking a breath in and expanding her chest. He did not return her smirk, but came over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling her neck as she gave a soft sigh. "Take me," she breathed, and he pulled off her wrap, pressing his hips against her from behind.

"Fen," Dora groaned, feeling his arousal against her as he reached around and fingered her for a moment.

"To your knees," he commanded her, and she obeyed, feeling him caress her body in long, firm strokes before he knelt behind her and penetrated her with a groan of pleasure. "Beautiful," he growled, Dora crying out in delight at his movements. "You've been waiting for this, haven't you?"

"Yes," Dora panted. "Yes."

He slowed down for a moment, his lips against the skin of her back, and she shivered beneath him, writhing slightly. "Oh, Isis," he groaned, slamming into her and making her yell out in surprise.

"More," Dora gasped as he paused. "More, please."

Her Alpha did not need to hear any more as he continued to roughly take his pleasure with the young witch. Her sounds of delight filled his ears as he continued to thrust, gripping a handful of her white hair in his hand. "Oh," she cried, trying to keep her voice down even though he was making her feel wonderful. "Oh, Fen!"

"Yeah?" he smirked against her back before renewing his grip and his pace. "My bitch."

Her pleasure was soon far too much for her to contain, and a cry escaped her and she cried, "Ah, ah—oh, _yes_!" and came loudly, her body trembling as he allowed her to lower her head for the moment. "It feels so good," she panted beneath him, her body covered with a sheen of sweat.

He slowly pulled out and she groaned at the feeling, but he turned her onto her back and looked down into her face. "I'm not finished," he smirked, and she spread her legs for him, still breathing erratically from her previous pleasure. "You ready for more?" he chuckled.

"Always," Dora answered, her breasts rising and falling rapidly as she pulled him down toward her. "You please me, and I think I please you."

Fenrir chuckled darkly, leaning in to press his lips to hers for only the second time in their relationship. "You're something special," he said simply, positioning himself and penetrating her again. Her back arched, her body pressing up against his, but he pressed her to the ground with his weight. "You're so responsive," he groaned in her ear. "Close your legs more."

Dora pouted at him, but she obeyed, knowing that he'd already given her her pleasure. "Oh," she breathed at the tight feeling of him slowly withdrawing and pushing back in. "You're so good," she breathed against his cheek as he leaned in to nibble her neck.

He did not respond, pursuing his climax until he reached it, giving a howl of triumph that echoed around the area. Everyone would know that he had taken his mate yet again, and Dora kept her blush from appearing as he looked down at her, his chest rising and falling as he grinned at her through his pleasure. "You're not bad yourself," he told her, rolling her onto her side and lying down behind her, his arm around her possessively. "My bitch."

Dora nestled closer to him, humming in agreement.


	5. Cubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dora's finding out she's pregnant and other things surrounding her pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter basically wrote itself, and for that I am so happy. I love Dora, and boy, isn't she rather dense for not realising that of course her babies are up for bites? Geez, Dora.
> 
> But anyhoo, I do love Dora and Greyback together even though it's going to be a bit of a rocky road here on out for the two of them.
> 
> Andromeda_Tano

As it was, Nymphadora and Greyback were together so much that it would have been impossible for her _not_ to get pregnant unless she was actively protecting herself against it. Only a few weeks later, after a particularly painful moon, did Dora realise that she must have conceived. Even Fenrir knew that something was different about her, as he accused her of smelling different several different times during those weeks.

She lay next to him one night, wide awake as he slept, his arm around her comfortably. She wanted to get confirmation about her pregnancy, and she needed to go to the older she-wolves for advice, though she wasn't sure when and how to tell her mate about what she was sure had taken place in her body.

"Oh, Fen," she sighed, shifting slightly and closing her eyes as she tried to relax. Why was she here? Why was she lying here wondering if she was pregnant with the Alpha's cubs? "I don't understand," Dora breathed, her eyes flickering open yet again as she looked out through the trees to see mist creeping in. Shivering, she wriggled closer to her mate.

"Isis," he murmured in his sleep, his eyes opening for an instant as he glanced around and sniffed the air before getting more comfortable next to her.

Dora lay there, thinking bleakly how she couldn't raise a child out in the woods like some kind of animal, even though she was exactly that. What had she been thinking? What was she going to do with a newborn baby when she had to go through her first transformation after the birth? It wasn't as if she could leave the thing with any of the werewolves—they would probably eat the baby. And she couldn't dump the child off on her mother, because Andromeda did not deserve that. What if Fenrir went to her mother's house to retrieve the child? Dora couldn't risk it. The young woman lowered her head to the ground in defeat, unable to come up with an idea of what to do.

A soft growl came from her Alpha, and her heart started pounding as she realised that he was not asleep. "Isis, why do you keep secrets from me?" he breathed, sitting up and pulling her onto his lap, his lips against her neck.

"No secrets," she breathed, her chest rising and falling as he nuzzled her neck thoughtfully.

"I know you're pregnant," he growled in her ear, his arms tightening across her chest so that she was held against him. "I know the signs of it in she-wolves and I've seen the changes in you. I'm not naive. I've been pack my whole life, Isis. You cannot hide it from me."

"I—I—" Dora tried to think of something to say. "I don't know if I am, I've just begun to suspect—"

He snorted at this. " _This_ is why you must be in tune to your body and nature. If you are not, you will not understand these things. Where's your wand? Perhaps the magic of wizards will prove to you what you refuse to tell me."

Dora frowned, then motioned toward the robe that she'd kept mostly hidden under a root in their hollow. "It's in that robe," she said. "I don't know the spell."

"I do," he replied.

Her brow wrinkled in confusion. "I don't understand why you know so much magic if you're so against wizards," she said.

He huffed at her, and she brushed the wisps of hair he'd blown out of her face. "I was born a werewolf," he told her. "But I was taught magic and I've learned it down through the years. It sometimes helps when there are troublesome wizards and insuboordinate she-wolves about."

Dora rolled her eyes at this, knowing he meant her. "So you don't hate magic?"

"No," he said. "Just people who ask too many questions." He took her wand the tip of it on her stomach, pausing for a moment as it lit up a bright blue. "You _are_ pregnant."

She didn't answer, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her in the most gentle way he ever had. "Did you change your mind, Isis? Do you not want pups to run with us under the moon?"

A lump was forming in her throat, and she couldn't speak as she struggled not to shed tears over her own stupid decisions. It wasn't until he pushed her away slightly and turned her toward him that she sniffed, "I—it's probably just the start of the hormones, sorry."

"You're lying to me," he said quietly, reaching out and caressing her cheek gently as her right hand went to her stomach protectively.

"I'm scared," she whispered, cringing at his touch. "What have I done?"

"We agreed to do this," Greyback said, frowning at her and withdrawing his hand as he pulled her close again. "I would not harm my own mate; I've told you that."

"But the baby," Nymphadora whispered, her hair slipping mousey brown without her realising it. "...what if it's normal?"

Greyback huffed, beginning to nuzzle her neck again. "We're both werewolves: there's no way it will escape our nature," he answered. "Our children will be wild and free, just like us."

Nymphadora wriggled out of his grasp and sat up, turning to look at him. "Please," she said, backing away when he moved toward her again. "Don't touch me."

He was watching her carefully, his eyes narrowed as he watched her sit there, shivering as she eyed him nervously. "You don't trust me with yourself?"

"I have too much to think about," Dora whispered, her yellow eyes gazing pleadingly into his. "You confuse me. I...don't know what to think anymore."

"Stay, Isis." It was his only request—no, his command.

She smiled weakly. "I have nowhere to go."

 

 

A few weeks later, Dora went to see some of the older she-wolves for advice about her situation. They saw and smelled her coming and watched her walk toward them, whispering among themselves. "I guess you know why I'm here," she said to the two that had acted the most kindly toward her since she had joined the pack. "I've conceived a child."

"I told you," one said haughtily to another, and a third hushed both of them, both growling back at her.

"He once said that he would never allow another of his mates to give him pups," the second said, stepping back and inviting the Alpha female into their small hut. "For years, he has refuse to take another mate, and then you joined us at just the right time to become the Alpha female."

"What happened to his first mate?" Nymphadora couldn't help asking, distracted from her quest.

"The first she-wolf to be his mate was burned to death by a wizard during a moon," the first she-wolf said.

"We're not supposed to talk about this," the third she-wolf said worriedly, looking around. "Really, you two."

The second one huffed at both of them. "Well, his current mate is asking, so I don't know why you're concerned, Maren. Anyway, that first she-wolf was only his for a few weeks. The second one he had for a few years, but she was killed by Aurors for no reason other than she strayed too far from the rest of the pack. We still don't know why she was so far away from us."

Dora's brow furrowed. "So I'm the third? And he's not had cubs?"

The three she-wolves exchanged glances. "He has," the first said tentatively, "but the Aurors killed them as well. It was really awful."

"I never knew that," Dora breathed. It was no wonder that he had seemed a lot more gentle with her than usual when she had fully expected him to be angry that morning. "Did he see it happen?"

"No," Maren said, shaking her head. "But I witnessed him tearing the werewolf that told him to absolute shreds. He never got to see their bodies, as far as I know. I'm pretty sure the Aurors burned them, but the witness never got to that part of the story."

Dora began to feel a bit of nausea coming on, and held up her hand. "Okay, I've heard enough," she gulped. "I need to be told things about how she-wolves and babies work, because I don't know anything about this."

The second she-wolf smiled and motioned Dora to sit down on the cot. "Sit down and we'll have a talk about these things," she said. "We've mentored many a young she-wolf in these things, and it's not actually as difficult as it seems."

"First of all," the third said, "the cubs are not going to rip their way out of your stomach. They're born normally, just as a regular human baby. Every moon that you're pregnant, your transformation will be more painful because your babies transform within you: however, they become normal wolf pups, not werewolf pups, because they are within you."

"Oh, that's nice," Dora nodded. "Not sure it makes that much of a difference, but okay."

"It isn't known what the pups will be until they're born," the first told Nymphadora. "They could be completely human babies, or regular wolf pups, or full werewolves."

"Even if both parents are full werewolves?" Dora questioned.

"Yes," Maren confirmed. "I've seen it happen in many cases that the parents would have to infect their baby during the first moon after birth to make it one of us."

Dora couldn't speak because she knew she'd sound like a hypocrit, but the first she-wolf looked at her knowingly. "You hate the idea," the woman said. "You want your children to have a chance at the life you used to have. You want them to leave the pack if they are born fully human, don't you, Nymphadora?"

Her eyes widened. "No, I—"

"It's _okay_ ," Maren emphasized. "It's natural to feel that way, isn't it? To protect our children from us, who are such evil, deadly creatures."

"I didn't mean—"

"You don't have to explain, Isis," the second one said softly. "You've got months to think about it. This is why many she-wolves don't compete for Alpha: we have more of a choice in the matter if we have a lesser mate."

"There's always a choice," Dora breathed, shivering once again.

The three exchanged glances. "You're going to want to dress more warmly," the first began as they all took seats around her and began to give her their best advice.

At the very end of their talk, the second she-wolf reached out and touched Dora's hand. "I know it's difficult to deal with a mate while carrying their pups, but remember that your mate has suffered a lot when it comes to his immediate family."

Dora looked into the woman's eyes and whispered, "You cared for him, didn't you?"

The woman nodded. "But I didn't want this," she said, indicating Dora's stomach, which still showed no sign of pregnancy. "I didn't want to have his children and have to watch them be turned right before my eyes if they were normal. I couldn't bear the thought of it."

The other two women frowned at her, but the second continued bravely, "I may be pack, and I'll help other she-wolves, but I don't want to pass on my affliction."

Dora looked at her, her eyes welling up with tears. "Thank you," she whispered. "I think I have more of an idea what I'm facing now."

The woman nodded, and when Dora was a ways away, but still within earshot, the woman said, "I don't think she'll take kindly to him coming anywhere near her cubs. She's not like most she-wolves."

"Oh hush," one of the others said sharply. "You've said too much already: spare us the rest."

Dora took a detour on the way back to the hollow, dropping by her mother's house without changing her garments. She let herself into the house and quickly realised that her mother had gone out for a while. Dora raced upstairs and gathered clothes for a bath, ready to soak for a good long while to relieve some of the slight cramps and other strange feelings that she'd been having.

She felt her mother return to the wards and quickly got out of the bath, putting on some warm pajamas before heading downstairs to greet her mother. Andromeda was waiting for her in the living room, a second cup of steaming hot tea prepared just for her guest. "Thanks, Mum," Dora sighed, sinking down onto the couch.

"Well, have you done it?" Andromeda asked.

"Done it?" Dora frowned. "Done what?"

"Dora," Andromeda sighed, "did you go ahead and conceive a child with the Alpha werewolf?"

Her cheeks flushed pink and her hands trembled slightly so that she had to set down her teacup. "Yes."

"And how far along are you?"

"I don't know."

Andromeda shook her head at her daughter. "Have you come here for me to examine you?"

Dora shrugged. "I mean, that would be nice," she admitted. "I wanted to ask the she-wolves, but I don't know if they have the proper ways, or magic, or anything like that."

"Well, go ahead and lie down," Andromeda ordered her daughter, getting to her feet and drawing her wand. "We'll soon know everything."

The young werewolf lay down on the couch, closing her eyes as she felt her mother walk over to her and began to perform different spells and whatnot. Dora tried to breath in a controlled but shallow manner so that she didn't get sick from her nervousness and the magic running over and through her stomach.

"Finished," Andromeda said after a few moments. "Dora, you're about six weeks. I don't know anything about werewolf pregnancies, though...I guess you should know. You're having twins."

"I'm—what?!" Dora gasped, opening her eyes and staring at her mother.

"Twins," Andromeda answered. "I mean, if wolves have whole litters of pups, why shouldn't it be common for werewolves to have at least two?"

Dora put her hands over her face, nearly beginning to hyperventilate. "I can't have two," she breathed. "Mum, the she-wolves were telling me that if the babies are born normal humans, the Alpha will turn them under the first moon. I can't protect two of them from him! Why did I go to him? Why—?"

Her face drained of colour when she felt someone collide with the wards. Andromeda turned toward the door, but Nymphadora practically whimpered, "It's him. Mum, don't answer it."

"He's not going to go away," Andromeda answered. "And you'll be returning to him anyway. It's not as if _I_ can protect _you_ , either."

"No, no, no," Dora panicked. "Mum, please—"

"Pull yourself together," Andromeda snapped. "You're six weeks along: you have seven months to come up with a plan just in case the twins you carry happen to not have lycanthropy. This is not the time to panic about that. You didn't tell him you were visiting me, did you?"

"No," Dora sniffed, sitting up and turning toward the door.

Andromeda did not go to the door, but waved it open and dropped the wards. Fenrir soon stood in the doorway, all his senses alert as he looked between the two females for any sign of hostility. Dora cringed against the couch when he stepped toward her, and he growled in anger.

"If it please you to recall," Andromeda said conversationally, "neither of us are familiar with werewolf pregnancy, and Dora is extremely nervous now that her hopes are a reality."

Greyback paused, looking from his mate to the girl's mother, who was standing by as if he were a casual visitor. He almost sneered at her, but her resemblance to her older sister was too much for him to openly insult her. "She is my mate and my responsibility," he said. "How will I be able to help her if she runs off without telling me where she's going? Isis."

She cringed at the sound of her name, and it angered him still more, though he didn't move any closer to her. "You are under my protection," he said sternly. "The old she-wolves are very knowledgable and can guide you through anything you encounter while in your present condition. There's no need to run away."

"I didn't run away," Dora said stubbornly. "Most pregnant women want the advice of their mother. I simply forgot to tell you I was going to see her for a little while."

"Death Eaters showed up," Greyback said grimly. "You are to report to the Dark Lord in two days for your first assignment. I don't know what you've got to do, but we can't let them know you're pregnant until you're farther along."

"Will you allow her to take potions?" Andromeda asked, raising an eyebrow. "If she gets sick, she'll need something to help her."

"Whatever needs to be done to protect her from the Death Eaters," Greyback said, looking between the two. "I will do anything, and the pack knows that whatever measures are needed to protect her and the cubs, I will allow them."

Dora bit her lip, then dragged herself to her feet. "I—I need to dress more warmly," she said, and he nodded. "And can I take a blanket to the hollow?"

The Alpha agreed to this also. "We can stay in the hut while you're carrying, if we need to," he said, walking up to her and tilting her face up toward his. "Isis...don't leave again without telling me."

"All right," she murmured, slipping her arms around him and feeling him embrace her, his heart pounding against hers. She couldn't tell if he was worried or what he was feeling, but she pushed these thoughts aside.

Nymphadora had two days to accept that she was pregnant and decide how she was going to hide it before she went to the Dark Lord to report for her mission. She dreaded every bit of the next few months of her life.


	6. The Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm possibly going to travel to Iceland in July. :D I'm thrilled at the possibility and I can't wait. XD Enjoy this chapter: it was unexpected and a bit fun. :)
> 
> Andromeda_Tano

Dora was not at all excited about returning to the Dark Lord to complete one of his missions. She was firmly of the opinion that if he and his Death Eaters believed they were superior beings, they wouldn't need help carrying out their duties. She showed up to Malfoy Manor, completely alone as she had told Fenrir not to bother going with her, though she had found it very difficult to convince him to stay behind

She was granted entrance by her aunt Narcissa, who curtly told her to go to the Great Hall before the witch disappeared down another hall. With a huff of annoyance, Dora made her way to the doors and entered the room, finding the Dark Lord waiting with three masked Death Eaters.

"My Lord." The words fell from her lips as if she'd said them a hundred times, and she walked forward to bow gracefully before straightening up and looking him right in the eyes. "You have a task for me?"

"We're going to test your tracking skills," he said, watching her closely. "Your nature gives you a very keen sense of smell, does it not?"

"I'm a werewolf, not a bloodhound," Nymphadora replied, "but I can generally find whoever I want to if i know their scent and their last known location."

"We will see," the Dark Lord said. "Selwyn..."

"Yes, my Lord?" one of the masked Death Eaters answered immediately.

"You have your orders," Lord Voldemort spoke, and the three Death Eaters got to their feet immediately.

One of them seemed to stare at Nymphadora for a few moments before continuing past her toward the doors. "Come along, girl," he said, and Nymphadora knew he was smirking beneath his mask. "We can make use of a pretty little thing like you."

"Most people could," Dora said in a bored tone. "I've been told I'm quite useful...who are we tracking today?"

"Oh, Nymphie." A cackle of laughter greeted them from the doorway and Nymphadora looked over to see Bellatrix now waiting in the Entrance Hall for her. "How are you faring? Poor little Nymphie looks cold, not completely uncovered in that awful getup of yours."

"It pleases my Alpha," Dora shrugged. "You understand that, don't you?"

Bellatrix cackled with laughter. "Nymphie has changed so much," she said in glee. "Not so stubborn now, are you?"

Dora wanted to turn away, but knew better than to ignore her deranged aunt. "I've learned a thing or two since I was turned," she said. "We're not that different. I just have better life values and more diluted blood."

"Bellatrix, leave her alone," one of the masked Death Eaters said hoarsely. "I know you're bored, but we wouldn't want to discourage her willingness to comply with the Dark Lord's wishes."

"Oh, never," Dora pouted, morphing to a younger copy of Bellatrix. "Make me second best to Bella, an expendable, useful little pup on a leash. Who wouldn't want one of those,  _Rookwood_."

"Ah, she knows you," Selwyn chuckled as they stopped outside the gates. "Auror Tonks hasn't completely gone away."

"She won't," Dora said indifferently.

"Oh, no," Bellatrix smirked. "Especially not once you've learned what's just happened."

"What's that?" Dora asked, rolling her eyes and glancing to the side at the older witch.

Bellatrix merely giggled. "I'll tell you when you return," she shrugged. "Come see me in that training room where Rodolphus and Rabastan worked with you. You wouldn't want to disappoint me, Nymphie."

Dora smiled. "Too late," she said, the rest of her words cut off as someone grabbed her arm and disapparated with her.

To her severe annoyance, she was asked to smell a garment and track the person to their hiding place. "I am not a dog," she snapped at them. "You can track the magic: they disapparated from over there." She pointed it out for them. "Don't you Death Eaters have experienced trackers? Rabastan was good at it, if I recall, and Avery wasn't too bad."

"Ha," Selwyn mused. "Follow the trail, Nymphie, however you like."

"Who are we tracking?" she asked curiously. "They seem sort of familiar to me."

"Not something for you to worry about," Rookwood told her. "It's an Order member, probably one of your old friends."

"Is it Remus?" Dora giggled, then immediately felt bad, knowing full well that it wasn't her ex-lover. She walked away without waiting for the Death Eaters to answer, reaching out her hand to decipher the apparition, and disapparated, leaving them to follow her.

They were annoyed with her when they arrived right after her, but she merely shrugged and followed the scent, crashing facefirst into a ward that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Dora rubbed her face and turned toward them. "He's in this ward," she said simply. "It's a pretty good ward, but it's not the Fidelius, so it can be easily brought down."

She realised that one of the Death Eaters had touched his Mark, and Dora took a deep breath. "What's going on?" she asked, an awful feeling that she'd led several people to their deaths beginning to creep over her.

"Your work here is done," Selwyn told her. "Unless you'd like to join in, of course. Others will be arriving to—"

A burst of laughter cut him off, and Dora sighed to see Bellatrix arriving at the scene. "I'm fine," she said. "I think I'll just go home, and if she really wants to fill me in on whatever she was so excited about, she can come find me."

Without giving a warning, Dora disapparated back to the werewolf community. The moment she arrived, she morphed to a white wolf form and sprinted nimbly through the woods until she arrived at the hollow. Fenrir saw her and watched her run right to him, the wolf panting happily as she looked up at him.

He opened the door and she bounded in ahead of him, jumping onto the cot and lying down, watching him as she lay there panting. "Isis," he said, shaking his head at her. "What did they have you do?"

Isis lifted her nose and pretended to be sniffing around. Greyback walked over to the bed and she rolled over, nudging him with her nose. "You were tracking for them?" he questioned. "It surely didn't take very long."

The wolf rolled her eyes and the older werewolf chuckled. "They're not very smart about us, are they?" Isis shook her head, then whined and sprawled out on the cot, eyeing him.

"Isis, the pack expects me to be out among them," he said, sitting down and beginning to stroke her neck affectionately. "You're such a beautiful wolf, and unique."

She morphed back to her human form, lying there next to him with her white hair fanned out across the bed. "The wolf is lighter," she said. "I just feel heavy right now."

Her mate merely smirked at her, his hand stroking over her stomach. "How can you feel heavier when you look the same?"

"I just do," she sighed. "The wolf feels so much better to me...oh."

"What is it?" he frowned. "What else haven't you told me?"

"It—it's twins," Dora murmured, and his eyes lit up in excitement. "Twin baby boys."

"Your mother did the spells, I assume?" he questioned, lying down next to her and wrapping his arms around her, his previous complaint at being kept there forgotten. She curled into his embrace, her face against his chest as she nodded. "That's wonderful news."

"Yeah," she mumbled, her arms tightening around him. "Do—do you want to tell me about your other mates?"

He froze for a moment, then said in a low, dark voice, "No. There's nothing left."

She didn't say anything else, though she slipped one of her legs between his to feel even closer to him as he pressed his face into her hair. "I am scared about the future still," she said softly, "but our cubs and I will be fine."

"You'd better be," he said in a low growl, finally sitting up again and looking down at his pouting mate. "You said you could handle it."

"I'll be fine," she promised earnestly, and he leaned in to kiss her, something strange in his touch this time as his lips lingered on hers.

"I don't get attached because of what's happened in the past," he murmured, his eyes closed as he held her there, "but it would be a shame to lose you." He released her and left the hut, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

The pregnancy sickness hit Nymphadora a couple weeks later, just before the moon, and she was so miserable that she snapped at everyone that came near her, even her Alpha. Fenrir didn't seem to notice her misery as he went about his normal activities throughout the day.

Dora hated leaving the hut as she began to look more and more pregnant as the weeks went on. She never wanted to remain human, always more comfortable as a wolf even though she dreaded every single transformation under the full moon. It was painful, and even though she felt that it was cheating, she morphed to her wolf form before the moon took her every single time. When she was about eighteen weeks, she stood in a clearing near their hut with her Alpha, rubbing against his leg as she was already in her wolf form.

He looked down at her, already having told her off once for do it, but she'd snarled at him and refused to obey. She knew it wasn't fair to the rest of the werewolves, but then they weren't carrying twin werewolf pups, either. Dora refused to play along.

He reached out and rubbed her fur, his hands stroking her gently as he knew she was extra sensitive. "You're the most disobedient she-wolf there is," he murmured to her, and she yipped at him in her amusement, then padded away from him, walking further into the woods as the moon acted on them at that moment.

Isis yelped in pain, unable to help herself as the transformation took over her, and she soon stood there, watching her Alpha with her ears pinned. He growled at her scoldingly, and she snapped at him, her ears still pinned. She did not want to run around with him and the other werewolves; she wanted to stay and get some rest in the hollow.

He ordered her with a snarl, and she snarled back, baring her teeth at him. "Isis," he growled at her.

She whined pitifully, lying down and continuing to whine at him. He huffed at her in annoyance, then growled again, ordering her to stay in the hollow. Isis merrily trotted over to the hollow and curled up, laying her nose on the ground and watching her Alpha as he sniffed the air, blew at her, then pelted away into the woods.

Isis closed her eyes, happy to rest for a while longer since she hadn't been forced to go with the pack.

It was a very short while later that she woke up, fully alert as she heard the sound of a human cry. Isis immediately jumped up, hurrying into the woods with an annoyed growl. It was not long before she found the human's scent and followed it to the roots of a large three, where a small child sat, crying.

Dora whined, wanting the little one to hush, and the child looked up at her, the little one's eyes immediately widening in fright. Dora realised in that moment that when she morphed first before letting the moon transform her, she had more of her actual wits about her. She huffed at the child in annoyance, walking toward it. She could smell blood, could almost taste it, but she was also aware that the little girl must be lost, and needed help.

"No," the little girl whimpered, backing up against the tree. "Please..."

Isis paused, then turned and walked away a few steps, looking back at the girl. She then paced back toward the child, worried that it wouldn't be safe for her to stay out there. After a little while, the girl understood and toddled after the white werewolf in spite of her fears.

The girl said, "Oooh" when she saw the hut, and Dora bounded up to the door, rearing up and opening the door with her paws. She yipped at the child, ordering her inside, and the toddler scrambled inside, still looking scared. Dora did not follow her into the hut, though she shut the girl in and lay down outside the door, ready to defend the child if any other werewolf dared approach.

Dora was very thankful when, hours later, she transformed back to her human state, on her hands and knees with pain as she threw up from the awfulness of it all. No one had returned to their camp yet. She got to her feet when she was able, entering the hut and summoning her wand to clean up her mess. She found the little girl asleep on the cot, covered with Dora's blanket.

The young werewolf smiled, though her eyes filled with tears at the thought of what she could have done to the child. "Poor baby," she whispered, walking over to the cot and sitting down next to the little girl, stroking her light brown curls back from her face. "Such innocence."

A cry came from the child, and Dora said, "Shhh, darling, you're safe now."

The girl's eyes flew open, and she stared at Dora, beginning to cry.

"Oh, shh, shh, baby," Dora said softly, picking up the child and holding her close. "No one's going to hurt you."

"Mum," the girl cried. "I want mum."

"We'll have you back to your mother in a little bit," Dora promised her. "I've just got to put some clothes on so that I can take you."

The girl clung to Dora, hiccuping with sobs, and Dora got to her feet, walking into the second room and finding one of her proper robes to put on. "Why don't you sit here for a moment," she said, setting the child on the cot once again as she quickly began to dress herself. "What's your name, sweetie?"

The little one sniffed back her tears and said, "Eveline."

"Eveline, that's a pretty name," Dora said gently. "And what's your second name?"

"Rowle," Eveline sniffed.

Dora's eyes widened in shock. "How did you get out here?" she asked the little girl.

Eveline's eyes filled with tears. "Mum was getting plants," she told Dora. "But she's lost."

"All right," Dora said, fastening her robe and pocketing her wand. "We've got to wait until it's lighter outside, though, beautiful."

"Mum," the little girl sniffed, and began to cry as Dora cuddled her helplessly.

Barely ten minutes later, the door opened, and Fenrir appeared in the doorway, completely naked, except for the blood on his hands and the grin on his face.

The little girl stared at him in shock, whimpering and clinging to Nymphadora in terror. "No, no," she begged, the same pitiful voice Dora had heard when she had been in out in the woods. "Help me."

"Fen," Dora breathed, holding the child closer.

"Isis?" he frowned, looking between the his mate and the child she was holding. "Where did you get that child?"

"I found her in the woods," Dora replied quietly. "And I brought her to the hut so she would be safe. I've got to take her home when it gets lighter outside. She's a Death Eater's child."

"Has she been turned?" Fenrir asked eagerly. Dora shook her head, and he sat down next to her. "Dora, what happened? Why is she here?"

She drew a breath, murmuring a few comforting words to the child before answering, "I found her when I was still a werewolf...I think morphing ahead of time keeps my mind clearer. Anyway, I led her to this hut and shut her inside so that she'd be safe, and I stayed right outside the door for the rest of the night."

He watched her for a moment, then said, "She's unhurt?"

"Yes," Dora answered, looking down at the little girl, who was still staring at Greyback in fear.

"What's your name?" he asked her, reaching out to touch her hand curiously.

Her whimper of terror and her scrambling to get out of the man's reach made Dora sigh and get to her feet, beginning to walk the floor with the child. "Don't touch her," she mouthed at him, then said, "Why don't you go put some form of clothes on if you're going to stay here with us until I take her home."

He did not speak, watching the two of them, his piercing gaze unwavering. Finally, he got to his feet and left the room, and Dora drew a deep breath, holding back her sigh of relief. The child was in hysterics, and Dora began to rub the girl's back, trying to calm her down. "Shh, darling, I won't let him hurt you," she soothed her. "It's okay, I promise."

The child could not stop crying in her fear of the Alpha werewolf, and Dora finally had to sit down and put a Sleeping Charm on her. "You have every right to be afraid of him," she whispered, kissing the girl's head. "He's every child's waking nightmare."

About forty-five minutes later, Dora got to her feet again and took the girl outside to disapparate from the community, immediately coming face to face with her Alpha. "Return quickly," he said to her, reaching out and dragging a clawlike fingernail along her cheek. "We have things to discuss."

She barely stopped herself from baring her teeth and growling at him, quickly walking away and disapparating. Dora really didn't know what to do except to take the child up to Malfoy Manor and let them return her to her family. Dora walked up the drive, second-guessing herself all the way, especially as Eveline whispered, "Not my house."

"I don't know where your house is, dear, but I'm sure someone here will be able to take you home," Dora reassured her. "It's going to be okay." Dora couldn't say the same for herself.

The moment she touched the wards, she felt a change in the atmosphere, shocked when a Death Eater stepped out of the ward to greet her. "Nymphie," Dolohov greeted her, looking her over and frowning at the child. "Had a nice moon? Who's the brat?"

"She says she's Eveline Rowle," Dora answered, and the Death Eater raised an eyebrow. "Look: I found her in the woods and I thought someone here could take her back to her home. I have no idea where she lives."

"Oh, Nymphie, always saving someone," Dolohov said, rolling his eyes at her. "You let your cousin die, though...Bellatrix got a hold of him. I hear she played with him for weeks before finally killing him. He's been in the dungeon here ever since we had you track that one Order member for us."

Dora froze in shock. "What?" she breathed, but the toddler whimpered, "I want Mum" and Dora shook her head. "Can someone take care of this child? It isn't safe for her to be running around by herself."

He shrugged and let her into the ward, leading her up toward the gates. There were nearly at the gates when there was a sound of apparition and a voice cackled, "Nymphie! How good of you to show up finally. And without being Summoned! What are we to do with you?"

Nymphadora turned toward the sound, the child on her hip, and replied sweetly, "Auntie Bella, how nice to see you."

Bellatrix was about to reply when she spotted the little girl and did a double take. "Stealing children, Nymphie? Never would have thought it of you."

"There was a wolf," the child shivered, "and—and—" She clung to Dora, who hugged her in return.

Narcissa, who had arrived with her sister, stepped forward and interrupted the conversation. "This is the Rowle girl," she said. "Was she bitten, Nymphadora?"

"No," Dora answered, and the little girl whimpered, "There was a bad man, and—"

"She wasn't hurt at all," Dora clarified. "But Greyback scared her when he returned this morning. He's usually a bit more wild right after the moon...and he's mad at me."

"Is he going to hurt you?" Eveline looked up at her, gripping onto her robe.

"Of course not," Dora replied with a small smile, effortlessly lying to the child. "He's my mate, child."

Bellatrix giggled at this and Narcissa shot her a warning look, which Bellatrix decidedly ignored. "Haven't your mates hurt you in the past?" she mused.

"Nymphadora," Narcissa began, "as it so happens, I was going to pay a visit to the girl's mother soon anyway. We will go now."

Dora quickly walked out to the edge of the ward to join Narcissa, and the blonde woman did not hesitate in taking Dora's arm and disapparating. Dora was horrified at the dark, broken-looking castle before her, but Eveline looked up and cried, "Home! I want Mum!"

"Of course, dear," Narcissa said soothingly. "You're almost home."

Dora did not say a word as they waited for someone to answer the door. The moment the door opened, Dora couldn't help remembering all the Muggle fairy tales she had read as a child. The woman was the very description of most witches in a child's book, and Nymphadora found it rather difficult to supress a laugh.

"Mum!" Eveline cried out, reaching for the woman, and the witch stared at them all before snatching the little girl out of Dora's arms.

"Where has she been?" the woman snapped at Nymphadora. "Where did you find her?"

"She was lost in the woods," Dora answered coldly. "Near the werewolf village. She's very lucky to be alive, and even more so that she wasn't turned during the full moon last night."

The woman seemed to see her in an entirely different way now, but it was no better than the first. "Half-breed," she spat. "Such filth should not be anywhere near my daughter."

Narcissa glanced at the young woman, and Dora took the subtle hint, turning and leaving the area, walking away from the wards as she carefully listened all around her in case of an attack. No one followed her, however, and Dora disapparated finally, appearing in the area she used to use for traveling in and out of the village. She only wanted to get back to the hollow and rest, but she knew that her Alpha awaited her, and things were not going to be so simple.


End file.
